Transformers:New Life
by Obsidianhighlights
Summary: Megan is a 16 year old orphan who is living with foster parents who hate her. She runs away from the house, only to be found by Barricade. Ironhide saves her and becomes her guardian. What do the decepticons want from her? IH/OC
1. Chapter 1

**GW1234:- Hey guys, just wanted to say that I'm still alive *sheepish wave***

**I know I've left all my stories, let alone this, abandoned these past couple of months, and I plan to gradually begin updating them again, but please note it may take some time.**

**First off I have finally decided to rewrite this story, and eventually add a brand new chapter after.**

**I feel I need to do this because the romance happens so quickly (and is really one sided if you think about it) and the plot is so confusing and blah blah so yeah.**

**I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 1:- New Beginnings

I woke up, staring at the cracked ceiling above me. I sighed deeply to myself, dragging my body out of bed. I say bed, but what I really mean is an old lumpy mattress on the floor with pillow cases stuffed with paper.

I stumbled over to my mirror, rubbing my eyes sleepily. The mirror was the only thing in my room which was actually in a good condition. Glancing at it, I see a weak, underweight girl with dark brown hair that passed her shoulders by a couple of inches. She had a long side fringe which crossed over her right eye, though she could still see perfectly. Her eyes were a stunning light sapphire colour, and they sparkled in the moonlight. The girl was about 5'5".

Think you could guess who it was?

Yeah, me.

My name is Megan and I am 16.

I shuffled over to my pile of torn clothes in the corner and changed into the only two pieces left that I could actually fit into. Sighing deeply, I walked downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen, the two adults already in there eating froze and narrowed their cold eyes at me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I sat in the corner, where my designated spot was.

"Hi." I quietly greeted the pair, to the people who were unfortunately my foster parents, Carol and Tim.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Carol hissed. I shifted my gaze to the floor, feeling dejected and irritated. I forgot to mention that they hated me.

"Don't speak to us! You know we only took you in for the money. You should be grateful that you live under a roof!" Tim snapped, jabbing an accusing finger in my direction.

"….Love you too." I mumbled with a hint of sarcasm, looking back up at them. I watched as Tim's face started to turn red with anger.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! WHO WOULD LOVE SUCH AN UGLY, STUPID, DEPRESSED TEEN LIKE YOURSELF?!" He bellowed. I shrunk back, feeling intimidated, but then my subconscious decided enough was enough, and I forcibly pushed myself up, glaring at Carol and Tim.

"FINE!" I screamed, watching the pair recoil with shock "I'M LEAVING, AND THIS TIME I AM NEVER COMING BACK! I HATE YOU TWO BASTARDS!"I was deadly serious, so serious that didn't bother waiting for their response before bolting out of the door. Their muffled screams eventually faded the further I ran.

_(A couple of hours later)_

I was cold, hungry, and alone. I had no clue as to where I was, and to be honest, I didn't really care, as long as I was away from _them._ Just thinking about them made my stomach twist painfully, but I remained silent, not wanting to remember them.

As I turned a corner, my heart nearly leaped out of my chest as black entered my vision. Jumping back, my hands started to shake slightly. I looked over the paint, the wheels, the headlights…

Sighing in relief, I realized that it was only a truck. A _giant _truck at that. It quickly spiked my interest, it wasn't often you'd see such a vehicle near where I lived, in an abandoned estate full of murderers and druggies. I resisted the urge to touch it, instead circling the vehicle, admiring every single piece of detail in the flawless paintjob.

When I got to the front, I paused in my examination. On the grill, bang in the middle at the top, was a silver bird-like symbol.

"Hm, never seen anything like this before." I mumbled to myself. It was so unique and strangely beautiful. As if obliged to, I hesitantly reached over and lightly traced the symbol, admiring the gleam it gave off in the afternoon light.

I froze for a second. I _swear_ I just felt the vehicle shiver underneath me. I shook my head in disbelief, thinking I was imagining things. I backed away from the truck, withdrawing my hand and giving it one last look before continuing to walk.

Seeing the black truck made me start to think. For one why would someone leave it in an area like this, it was prone to theft and damage here. Also, where was the owner? I hadn't seen anyone around the surrounding area, and even if I did, they would most likely be showing the truck off to others, not leaving it abandoned on a deserted street.

I shrugged to myself, concluding that it wasn't my problem and that I had more things to worry about, such as keeping away from my ex-foster parent, though I couldn't seem to get the vehicle off of my mind no matter how hard I tried. It was almost as if something was _drawing _me to it, however strange it sounded.

Stopping just before I turned another corner, I looked back behind me, to where the truck was. My eyes widened as I did a double take. The truck wasn't there anymore, like it wasn't even there. I'm sure I would have heard an engine start or _something _that would indicate its departure.

It was most likely that the owner had returned and drove off, but it still made something twist uncomfortably in the pit of my stomach. I picked up my pace, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here.

Not long after the thought crossed my mind, a police car pulled up next to me. My throat tightened as a policeman got out, closing the door behind him. He was reasonably tall, with sleek black hair and he was wearing sunglasses, something about that coming across a bit strange to me. I forced myself to relax as he stopped in front of me, tilting his head slightly in greeting.

"Are you lost?" He asked me. His sly tone of voice made my hairs stand on the back of my neck and I subconsciously took a step back.

"No." I replied bluntly. His posture changed and he looked more demanding.

"Yes, you are. Now, get into the car and I will take you home." He stated, taking a huge step towards me. My heart race picked up and I knew this wasn't going to end well for me if I didn't leave now.

"I am fine." I snipped curtly, turning to walk off. A cold hand suddenly grasped onto my shoulder and I shivered in fright.

"Get into the car." He sneered. Before I could process what I was doing, I had slapped his face, hard enough for his sunglasses to fall off. I gasped. His eyes were a sickly blood red. He grinned sadistically and to my horror then dissolved, right before my eyes.

My feet refused to carry me away, time seeming to slow as the police car literally transformed into a massive robot.

After noticing a similar bird like symbol on its arm, I screamed, terrified. His slender, razor sharp claws slowly drew closer and wrapped around my body. I felt my body being lifted off of the ground and panic overflows my body. He was holding me in a vice grip, leaving me unable to breathe. I could feel my bones slowly being crushed but I am unable to even whimper in pain.

"Now, you pesky human, will be coming with me. Lord Megatron needs you." He growled menacingly. I could vaguely feel my eyes prick with tears. This was it.

Just as I prepared myself for everlasting torture and death, another robot crashed into the one that was holding me. I was sent flying through the air harshly knocked my head on a wall. Excruciating pain surged through my head and I could feel the blood trickle down my face. My vision was quickly blurring and I could only make out two large figures fighting. It wasn't too long after that one of them was lying defeated on the floor and the other one making its way towards me.

The muffled sound of gears turning and an engine revving behind the robot gave me the impression that the loser had run away.

I was too weak to even move away as the robot kneeled in front of me. The last thing I saw was its black paintjob and glowing blue eyes before my world went black.

**GW1234:- Yeah so I made this chapter a bit shorter original story-wise because I did get some reviews saying that it was all so sudden, and I know this isn't much better but I'm going to stick as close to the original as possible whilst adding more and making it make sense**

**I hope you enjoyed reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions

**GW1234:- This is the rewrite of the second chapter, and I hope it still makes at least a little sense and that it was worth spending four hours writing it **

**I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's. **

Chapter 2:-Introductions

My eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing I saw was a white ceiling, and it was abnormally high. I slowly sat up and lightly prodded my head, discovering that there were bandages wrapped around it. I slowly sat up, hissing as my sore ribs sent pain shooting right up through my chest, making me wheeze. Blinking rapidly, I looked around the colossal room and noticed that there was an enormous door, right opposite me.

Before I could ponder over the size of the room the door slid open and, to my shock, a giant yellow robot strolled in, heading towards me towards me. Strangely enough I wasn't scared, but I was wary enough to shuffle backwards slightly.

"How do you feel?" His monotone voice had a metallic edge, which I had kind of expected in a robot.

"Fine, a little dizzy though." I replied, my voice quieter than usual.

"You took a massive blow to the head when you got flung by Barricade." He informed me, walking to the giant workbench at the side of the room. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. So the evil robot had a name?

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I didn't think robots had names?" I voiced my opinion, flushing slightly in embarrassment. He turned his head towards me, his metal lips curling into a reassuring smile.

"We are not robots, but autonomous robotic organisms from a planet hundreds of light-years away from Earth, called Cybertron. You can call us Autobots for short. The bad guy that tried to kidnap you was a decepticon. They are the bad side of our race." He explained. I was inwardly relieved that anagrams actually existed.

"…Well, what's your name then?" I asked.

"My designation is Ratchet." He responded. I looked up at him and smiled.

"My name's Megan." I stated. Ratchet nodded, turning back to his work. I sat in thought for a moment, vaguely remembering the bird like sign on Barricade, and the similar one on the black tru- _oh._

"You're hormone levels suggest that you are shocked. Would you be so kind as to inform me why?" Ratchet called over to me, eyes not moving from his work.

"The robot-sorry-Autobot who saved me was black, wasn't he?" At seeing Ratchet nod, I continued "well before I was attacked I came across a black truck, just sitting there. I saw the bird like symbol on it and after I walked away it disappeared."

"The 'bird like' symbol you are referring to our insignias, to show which side we are on." He pointed to the insignia on his chest "this is the Autobot insignia, the decepticon insignia is much more jagged and rough, as you probably had seen on Barricade. Furthermore, Ironhide was sent out on patrol for decepticon activity in the area, so it was definitely him you saw before you were attacked, and then it was him who rescued you."

"I guess I'll have to thank him then." I replied, fiddling with my fingers. Ratchet just nodded in response and the room fell into a tense silence. I cold bead of sweat ran down my neck and I shuffled awkwardly. Thinking of something else to ask, I spoke up.

"Do you know why they want me?"

I heard short blast of air emit from him, resembling a sigh as he turned back around towards me.

"I don't know." He uttered thoughtfully. I was about to reply when the door opened and a pair of robots; both smaller than ratchet, came tumbling in. I jumped slightly in shock, watching cautiously as they looked me up and down.

"Who's the chick?" The one on the left questioned. I covered up my blush by thinking about how his paint job was a gleaming red, the other one sporting a yellow one.

"Yeah Hatchet who is she?" The one on the right snipped slightly. It took me until now to realize that they must be twins.

"Her designation is Megan, now will you please leave me in peace." Ratchet glowered, appearing rather agitated now that the twins were in here.

"Why do you call him Hatchet?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. It seemed pretty strange that they weren't calling him by his proper name. Unless I don't know any better it'd agitate me as well. Ratchet certainly looked peeved.

"We will tell you once you can leave the medical bay." The yellow one replied, winking at me. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and watched as the red one shoved him out of the way, instead taking his spot.

"I forgot to introduce myself, how rude. My name's Sideswipe." He greeted, giving me a thumbs up. Sideswipe then jerked his thumb towards the yellow one "And that idiot over there is my annoying twin Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe smiled innocently at his brother, who was still sitting on the floor looking slightly dazed from where Sideswipe had pushed him before. He slowly shook his head and stood back up, using the red autobot as a support.

"I am _not_ an idiot!" Sunstreaker denied, thumping his brother upside the head. From the corner of my eye I could see Ratchet still glowering at the two, his left eye twitching.

"Yes you are!" Sideswipe countered childishly. I rolled my eyes at the two as they continued to bicker until two flashes of silver were sent hurtling in their direction, both being hit in the head. They both stumbled back and then collapsed to the floor, unconscious. I stared at them blankly, before shifting my gaze over to the now smirking Autobot.

"Was that you?" I deadpanned, already knowing the answer. He simply turned back to his desk, an evil glint now visible in his eyes. I silently looked back to the twins for a moment before beginning to giggle. It was quick to develop into a full-blown laugh.

I was still laughing when however long later Ratchet walked over and grabbed the twins by their ankles, fixing a commanding, but soft gaze on me.

"You should really get some rest now." He advised. I groaned, suddenly feeling like a child all over again, but I decided not to argue. Speaking of which my eyelids started to droop and I blinked to force them open.

"Alright." I yawned, snuggling back down into the soft sheets. I closed my eyes and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of metal scraping across the floor as Ratchet dragged the pair out. It didn't take too long for me to fall asleep.

_(The next day)_

I woke up, feeling a sharp pain in my elbow and head. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I shivered. Turning to my left I noticed that the oversized bed I was on was over there and that I had somehow managed to roll all the way over there on the floor. Sitting up, I nonchalantly rubbed my sore elbow, the pounding of my head now faded into soft taps.

The ground shook lightly and I looked up, seeing Ratchet glancing back down at me. I could tell that he was amused by my midnight venture and I scowled disapprovingly.

"You'll survive. In fact, you can leave the medical bay if you wish." He informed me, kneeling down. My face crumpled in confusion until I realized that he was offering me a lift in his outstretched hand. I scrambled onto it, holding onto his finger tightly. I was pretty sure that I'd never been as high as I was right now as he stood up and headed towards the door.

The countless number of hallways each had numerous doors on and it was all strangely fascinating.

"Uh, Ratchet? Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked peering over my shoulder to him.

"We are going to the main hanger so that you can meet the rest of the Autobots." He replied, smirking as I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. I wasn't all too thrilled about having to meet a ton of alien robots right after waking up. Hopefully I won't act too cranky.

"Don't worry you have already met the two worst ones." Ratchet assured me. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth, now feeling much more relaxed.

After a few more minutes of walking down what seemed like random hallways Ratchet entered the room without a door and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Nine cybertronians, all of whom had stopped conversing as Ratchet made our presence known. I couldn't help but stare at them with my jaw slack.

Ratchet strolled right into the middle of the room and placed me down there. I had to crane my neck just to narrow my eyes at the yellow Autobot.

"Thanks for making me feel even smaller." I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. A couple of chuckles resounded throughout the room, making the atmosphere feel a lot lighter.

I resisted the urge to jump as a giant metal foot landed in front of me. The robot was primarily red and blue, with orange flames, and I could easily tell that he was the tallest out of them all, and probably the commanding officer.

"…..hello." I shyly waved at him. His mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Hello Megan. My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots. I assume Ratchet has informed you of our origins?" His tone was welcoming and serene, carried on a heavy baritone voice. I nodded in conformation, and he stood back up to his full height.

"I would like to introduce you to the rest of my team." Optimus continued, motioning to the other Autobots.

"Go ahead" I smiled.

The autobot leader nodded, and then turned to face a really short autobot, who was sleek, silver and had some sort of visor covering his eyes which resembled sunglasses.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus stated. Jazz looked down at me with a cheeky little grin.

"Whats crackin' lil' bitch?" He enthused, crossing his arms and legs, leaning on the nearby wall.

"You're lucky I didn't find that offensive. Some people might, though." I tutted, smirking

"Noted." Jazz echoed, giving me a mock salute. I shook my head in amusement.

"How did you learn to talk like that?" I asked, talking to no one in particular. It was just that Jazz's accent didn't seem like one an alien robot would use.

"We have learned Earth languages through the world wide web." Optimus responded. I inwardly giggled, finding the fact very amusing. I should have guessed that; good old internet_._

I saw something jump up and down in the corner of my vision and turned towards the next Autobot. I literally had to bite my tongue to stop from squealing. His puppy dog eyes were going to be the death of me, I was sure of it. He was at least 18ft tall, and coloured yellow with black stripes. He immediately reminded me of a bumblebee.

"My scout, designation Bumblebee."

Of course it was. Bumblebee then jumped into a battle position, punching the air.

"_Check on the rep Yep, second to none_." As he played the lyrics I immediately recognized it from song called Second to None by Styles of Beyond. The Autobot was now jumping up and down to the beat, and my eyebrows shot up in amusement. When he stopped I turned towards Optimus.

"Why is he using clips from songs to communicate?" I queried. Ratchet walked up towards Bumblebee, shooting a laser into the other Autobot's neck, making him gag slightly. My eyes widened in horror.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." He explained, continuing to examine Bumblebee. I sighed in relief that he was not hurting the younger Autobot and motioned for Optimus to continue.

"This is my tactical strategist, designation Prowl." Prime inclined his head to my left, and I spun around to face that direction.

I saw that Prowl was a black and gold autobot, who was around the same height as Bumblebee. He was very slim and he looked like he had been built for agility. I had an inkling that he wasn't very sociable as he merely nodded his head to me and remained silent.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Wheeljack." A cool voice echoed in my ears. I jumped in surprise, looking at the Autobot who had spoken. He was about 20ft tall, and his paintjob was mostly white, with red and green stripes.

"My scientist." Optimus grumbled. I smiled warmly at Wheeljack and waved, earning a smile in return.

"I would be careful when around Wheeljack. He likes to blow things up." Sunstreaker piped in, smirking.

"A lot." Sideswipe concluded, sounding ready to tease the poor scientist. It's his job to blow things up, after all.

Before the twins could even think of saying anything more a bright red robot stalked up behind them, making the pair jolt.

"Say a word and I will personally tie you both to the ceiling, do you understand?" He declared sternly. The suave sound of his deep Italian accent sent a shiver up my spine. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stiffly nodded, subtly shuffling away from the cherry Autobot, seemingly afraid that he would carry his threat out. I began to laugh at the thought.

I stopped when I realized that they were all now looking solely at me. Blushing slightly, hating being in the middle of the attention, I sent them all questioning stares.

"What's so funny?" Sunstreaker asked curiously. My embarrassment faded and glee took its place.

"You should have seen your faces when the big cherry Autobot scolded the pair of you!" I exclaimed, trying so hard not to laugh again. Said cherry Autobot cocked a metal eyebrow at me.

"'Big cherry Autobot?" He deadpanned. I shrugged innocently.

"I had to improvise."

"I was just about to introduce him. He is my best spy, designation Mirage." Optimus announced with more authority than before, probably making the Autobots-and me- settle down.

"It's true, I am." Mirage boasted cockily.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I challenged. Mirage smiled in acceptance, then disappeared. Literally disappeared right before me very eyes.

"Woah!" I stared in awe at where was once standing. I then felt something pick a hand pick me up and I yelped pathetically. I was floating in mid-air until a black metal hand appeared beneath where I was sitting, and soon enough the rest of Mirage was visible, a smug look clear on his face.

"Okay, you are the best spy." I admitted, defeated. He chuckled good-naturedly and placed me back down onto the floor in front of Optimus Prime.

"I assume that you have already been introduced to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." The red and blue Autobot stated.

I mockingly rolled my eyes "Unfortunately."

"Hey!" The pair shouted simultaneously, both folding their arms and turning away to pout. I walked up to them and patted Sideswipe's foot.

"Awww I'm only joking!" I grinned. I knew that they were messing with me and I made it clear I understood this in my tone of voice.

"Lastly, my weapons specialist, designation Ironhide" Optimus finished.

I quickly trailed my eyes up his black, bulky body, past the cannons on his arms, to his war hardened facial features. I could make out a deep scar on his face, running diagonally across starting from his right eye.

_My saviour._

We made eye contact and stared for a couple of seconds, before he suddenly stepped forward, powering up his deadly cannons and pointing them right at me.

"You feeling lucky, femme?" Ironhide grunted, his voice gruff. I had a hunch that femme meant female so played along, smirking and stepping towards the soft blue glow the cannons emitted.

"I'm feeling very lucky." I retorted playfully. A tiny smile graced Ironhide's face as he retracted his weapons.

"It was nice meeting all of you." I announced loudly, feeling elated.

"Likewise." Optimus replied, bowing his head in sincerity. I was about to open my mouth when he continued to speak.

"Since you are being targeted by the decepticons for currently unknown reasons, you will need a guardian, who will be Ironhide."

I smiled while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe groaned in annoyance. Ironhide saluted Prime in respect and understanding.

"I'm fine with that." I shrugged happily.

"Why can't we be her guardians?" Sideswipe complained, Sunstreaker nodding in agreement.

"Unfortunately I cannot permit that due to the pair of you still being in prohibition for the foolish stunt you pulled last week," They looked down shamefully, and my curiosity spiked "Also, Ironhide is more experienced and vigilant, both of which will help keep Megan safe from harm."

The twins eventually understood and backed away, looking rather disappointed. I wasn't focusing on them, however, as I was thinking back to the attack yesterday, most of it still not making any sense to me. I didn't even know they existed until then, so I don't understand why this Megatron would want me and why.

"Megan, are you alright?" Mirage's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, just thinking." I replied. I ran through my thoughts again and my face fell.

"Who is Megatron?" I questioned. All of their sudden anxious gazes snapped to me, only confusing me more.

"Why do you want to know?" Wheeljack queried.

"Well, when Barricade had me in a death grip, he said something about Lord Megatron needing me." I informed everyone. The room was silent for a while until Optimus spoke.

"He is the leader of the decepticons, the slayer of millions of Autobots during the war for Cybertron."

I shuffled, trying to hide my sudden worry and fear.

"Thanks for the reassurance." I mumbled sarcastically, earning a snort from Ironhide.

"And we still don't know why the decepticons are even after me in the first place?" I asked, though it came out more of a statement.

Optimus confirmed this and I brought my hands up to my head, sighing.

"All of this is making my head hurt." I murmured, low enough for none of them to hear.

I glanced curiously at Ratchet when I realized that he had been scanning me for the past ten minutes. He moved closer, shooting me a confused look.

"I have been meaning to ask, when you came in you not only had the injuries from Barricade, but a ton of other old ones, not to mention that you are extremely unnourished. Why is that?"

I felt tears prick at my eyes as I answered him, my voice shaking.

"My foster parents."

**GW1234:- I was so determined to finish this before I went to sleep so hooray for that!**

**If you enjoyed it I would very much appreciate it if you left me a review, please and thank you :) **


	3. Chapter 3:Explaination

**A/N:- I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's. I would also like to thank SakuraPheonix13 for giving me a brilliant idea of what to do in this chapter!**

Chapter 3:Explaination 

_(Megan's POV)_

"_I was meaning to ask, when you came in you were in, and still in, poor condition, not including your injuries. Why?"_

Crap. I knew this was going to come up, and I had been dreading it.

I looked at him sadly before saying three words.

"My foster parents."

They all stared at me confused and their eyes went dim. Well, I say eyes, but actually I have no idea what they are called.

I guessed that they were searching up the term of 'foster parents'.

About 10 seconds after, one by one, their eyes brightened again.

Ratchet sighed before asking "What did they do?"

I gulped. I knew I had to tell them, but it was hard for me to explain without crying or sobbing. But they need to know.

Bye bye pride.

"Well," I started, "When I was born I was abandoned. I was found on the streets and taken to the nearest hospital. They made sure I was healthy and placed me into the nursery. I was there for 2 years. No one wanted to adopt me since they all claimed that I was a monster or an alien. On my 2nd birthday social services had found me foster parents, called Carol and Tim. I still don't even know their last names. Anyway, when they first held me they were kind and loving, but as soon as we got to their home they turned…." I shuddered, tears threatening to flow free. I took a deep breath and continued.

"….Abusive and Cruel." Everyone gasped. I looked at Ratchet and he gestured for me to go on. I nodded.

"The whole house was nice and neat, but my bedroom was old, disgusting and absolutely horrid. The only things that were in there was a lumpy, worn out mattress with a pillow stuffed with paper and a mirror which was slightly cracked. Every day they would abuse me and the only days they didn't were the days that the social worker came round. They would punch me, kick me, throw me into walls, and even burn me with their cigarettes. They would beat me if I did anything wrong. Heck, they even beat me if I did something right!" I could feel my voice beginning to crack up, but I couldn't give in now. They needed to know it all.

I observed the Autobots to see all of them looking at me sympathetically. I noticed that Ironhide had his fist scrunched up into a ball. He looked angry.

"From day one they told me that they didn't love me, which I was a freak and no one loved me. They always told me they only did it for the money. They only fed me once or twice a week and only gave me one small glass of water a day. I only had two of each type of clothing except from dresses and skirts; I didn't have any of them. They only got me clothes when mine were too small and they always got me ones that were really baggy, like the clothes I have on now. I did go to school, and, unlike most people, I dreaded going home. I wanted to live at school. I let my 'foster parents' do this to me for 14 years, and yesterday I finally came to my senses and ran. Just ran and never looked back." I was crying full on now, unable to stop. I gently rocked and closed my eyes.

I then felt something warm wrap around me. I looked up to see Mirage holding me to his chest gently, so that I could cry some more.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

"_-and never looked back."_

I looked at her. She was a wreck. All because of her stupid fleshy 'foster parents'.

I felt the anger to them bubble up inside me until I finally blew a gasket.

_(Megan's POV)_

"I'M GONNA KILL THOSE FRAGGIN FOSTER PARENTS!" I heard a gruff voice shout. I winced slightly at the sheer anger in the voice.

I looked over just in time to see Ironhide running out of the room, his guns out, followed by most of the bots, including Optimus.

I could hear more shouting and exploding noises. I covered my ears.

I saw the twins standing still, their mouths agape, in pure and utter terror. I had to admit I felt sorry for them.

When I found my voice I asked Mirage to put me down. He obliged and placed me near Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It was like he could read my mind.

"Are you two okay?" I whispered, concerned. They looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we are fine." Sunstreaker replied. I wasn't convinced.

"It just shocked us I guess. Ironhides never been that angry in a long time." Sideswipe said.

That explained a bit.

Sunstreaker picked me up. From the way I was facing I noticed that Prowl was standing near Mirage, looking at us. He _still _hasn't spoken yet, and it's getting quite irritating.

"The more important question is, are you okay?" Sideswipe asked.

I stared at the floor for a few seconds before shaking my head.

"I feel so sorry for you." Sunstreaker confessed. Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"Can we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said at the same time. We stood there thinking for a second before Sunstreaker jumped and I wobbled and fell off of his hand.

Only to be caught by another bot. I was starting to feel like a rag doll.

I thought that it was either Mirage, Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. I couldn't have been more wrong in my life.

"Way to go, Prowl!" Sunstreaker exclaimed and knuckle-punched with his twin. I couldn't help but giggle.

I looked to at Prowl, who was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"Oh, so you do speak!" I replied, smirking. I heard the twins laughing but I just shook my head at them.

"And no I am not hurt. Thank you."

Prowl looked away from me and murmured "Your welcome" so that I could only just hear.

There was another explosion and I jolted. I wasn't a massive fan of loud, sudden noises, but, then again, who is?

_(Third person)_

There were holes in the metal walls and floors. The whole place was wrecked. All of the bots there were leaking energon. Ironhide had taken it way too far. Ironhide just didn't know when to give up.

"IRONHIDE, STOP!" Ratchet shouted. He, Jazz and Bumblebee were trying to hold back Ironhide and keep him from harming Carol and Tim. But Ironhide just threw them all against the wall and marched off while screaming swear words in cybertronian at them.

"IRONHIDE, STAND DOWN NOW!" Optimus ran up to him and stopped him. He gripped Ironhide by the shoulders while he was thrashing about.

"You know we don't harm humans!" Optimus hissed. "What is with you?"

Ironhide froze and narrowed his optics at his leader. His stare could have matched Ratchets.

"You heard Megan." He replied quietly, spitting venom with every word.

Optimus sighed.

"Yes, we all did, and we all agree with you. Tim and Carol should be punished severely, but bringing harm to them won't be the wisest way."

Ironhide was a 'shoot first, think later' kind of bot, and so he instantly-kind of-regretted his actions, but Optimus couldn't really blame him.

"Sorry Prime." Ironhide mumbled. Optimus smiled at him and walked off with everyone else to leave Ironhide to think. Something he didn't do very often.

After a couple of minutes he started to walk back to the main hanger with one thing on his mind. _Why did I do it? I've only known Megan for a day! How comes I even care? Wow, I've fucked up our base bad._

"I am such a jack-ass."

**That's it for chapter 3! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Home

**A/N:- I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's. Also Happy New Year everyone!**

Chapter 4:Home

_(Ironhide's POV)_

I am going to be in deep shit. I mean, I've destroyed half the base. And what for? A fleshling!

In my defence I am her guardian! Primus, I'm arguing with myself!

I punched a nearby wall to let out the frustration. With no luck.

"SLAG!" I shouted. The human femme is messing with my head.

I groaned and continued walking towards the main hanger.

_(Megan's POV)_

Thank god the loud crashes have stopped.

Prowl placed me on the floor only for me to be yanked back up by Sunstreaker.

"Hey!" I hollered. The twins ignored me.

"So what do you want to do now then?" Sunny asked me. I shrugged.

"I know!" Sides exclaimed. I had to cover my ears as it was loud and unexpected. I heard someone mumble.

"You do know Sideswipe that humans have sensitive hearing don't you?" That was Prowl. I groaned.

"Yeah, what he said." I said, gesturing to Prowl.

"Uhhhh….right…. Sorry Megan." Sideswipe apologized.

"No problem, you didn't know." I replied. "So, what was your idea Sides?" He smirked at me as I cocked my head slightly.

"Now that's cute." Sunstreaker said, nodding at me. I looked down, blushing slightly. When it faded, I looked back up.

"Come on, enough with the suspense; tell me what we are going to do already!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

Sideswipe opened his mouth to speak but shut it as the other Autobots walked back in.

"I'm never gonna find out." I grumbled, but regretted it when I saw the state the other bots were in. I gasped.

"What happened to you guys?" I shouted so that they could all hear me.

Most of them had dents and scrapes and some were leaking this blue liquid. Optimus must have seen my confusion as he spoke up.

"Instead of blood, we have energon that flows through our veins." I nodded in understanding.

Jazz, Ratchet and Bumblebee were noticeably the worst, but it didn't look like anything that will kill them.

"So what happened?" I asked, still sitting in Sunstreakers hand.

"Ironhide." Was all that Ratchet said, but I understood. I looked around.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"He is calming down." Optimus said.

We all heard a massive clang of metal to metal and then someone shout "SLAG!" I knew who it was, and so did everyone else.

"Well, he's mean' to." Jazz said. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the timing of it all.

"ALRIGHT, the ones that are leaking energon, come to my med bay, NOW!" Ratchet ordered. The twins snickered. He walked off, with Optimus, Jazz and Bumblebee following close behind.

Wheeljack stayed with us, as he was the least damaged of the five bots that went after a rampaging Ironhide.

"So, have the twins told you of their pranking yet?" Wheeljack asked me. The twins started smirking deviously.

"You guys prank?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Well, I bet that I am a better pranker than you two!" I exclaimed. Mirage gasped and Prowl groaned and rolled his 'optics', as I found out they were called.

"I was the queen of pranks at school. But I prank with one rule set in my mind." I said. Mirage and Wheeljack looked at me questionably. Prowl seemed to of decided that the wall was very interesting.

"And what is that?" Sunny asked me. I stood up in his hand.

"NEVER harm anyone, especially nature and animals. I love them too much to do such a thing. And, I don't want to give anyone the pain that I was forced to go through." A tear tried to make its way down but I quickly wiped it away.

I noticed that after I said nature, Prowl turned his attention to me.

The twins nodded in understanding. This made everyone, excluding them and me, gasp. Loudly and over dramatically.

"What?" The three of us asked at the same time. Wheeljack, Prowl and Mirage were staring at me, wide eyed.

"They never listen to anyone, not even Optimus, about pranking!" Wheeljack said. I smirked cockily.

"And I just realized that you were sitting on Sunstreakers hand!" Mirage replied.

"Whats so bad about that?" I said.

"He is way too self-conscious to let any living thing sit in his hand! He likes his paintjob way too much!" Mirage said. I shrugged.

"Guess I'm the first then." Is all I said. Sides smiled at me.

Just then Ironhide walked in, also quite battered, but no way near as bad as everyone else. The twins stepped back, Sunny curling his fingers a little bit in a protective manner.

Ironhide looked at me before grunting and walking off.

We all looked at each other confusedly. After a short while I tapped Sunstreakers hand, gesturing for him to put me down. He nodded and placed me on the ground.

"That was weird." I stated, walking to the large doors. I looked round the corner only to see an empty corridor. I then got an idea.

I turned around, smirking, and walked up to Mirage.

"Hey, Mirage. Can you help me with something?" I asked. He looked at me suspiciously and I giggled.

"It's not a prank, I promise, I'm just bored and I want to have a tour of the base and I was wondering if you would show me around?"

"Awww!" I heard the twins moan.

"What about us?" Sides asked me, fake pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry guys. After we can think of some wicked pranks!" I said. The twins jumped and hi fived each other. I just shook my head.

"Fine." Mirage said, picking me up and placing me on his shoulder.

Just as we were about to leave the twins shouted and we turned around.

"Don't forget to show her the Hatchet's lair!" Sunny exclaimed. Sides nodded in agreement.

Mirage laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't." He said. I just sat there confused. The Hatchet's lair? What the hell was that?

_(After the tour…)_

I now know what The Hatchet's lair is! It was quite funny actually when I found out. It is the medical bay! I hope that I don't end up in there again.

Mirage showed me the offices, the weapons room, and the Autobots recharge rooms. He was a great tour guide.

We even started chatting about random things.

"What's the time?" I asked. Mirage was quiet until he answered.

"It is 8:37 pm in your Earth time." Lucky for me it was the first day of the summer holidays so I didn't have to worry about school. Then another thought popped into my mind.

"You can't send my back to my foster parents. You can't." I whispered. He heard and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Actually, I just got a com link from Optimus. He requests to talk to you in the main hanger." I nod.

When we get there all of the robots are in there, even Ironhide. Mirage didn't put me down and walked up in front of Optimus. I looked at him. Even though he wouldn't hurt me he was still quite intimidating. I smiled at him.

"What do you want, boss bot?" I asked. He smiled at me for half a second before going into serious mode.

"We were discussing where you should say, since we would be extremely evil to send you back to your foster parents. As, if we did, Ratchet fears that you would not live much longer." Reassuring. "And since you will need Autobot protection, we decided that, if you agree, you will stay here with us. There is a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom which we had installed in case something like this did happen. So, do you accept?"

I was shocked at what Optimus had just said. I was just thinking about how cool it would be too stay here with them. And now he has asked me if I would like to. When I recovered, I answered.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled at me and I heard the twins shout happily. I turned around in time to see them knuckle punch each other. I laughed at their antics.

"Do you have anything you need or wish to collect at your house?" He asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Very well. Prowl, could you take Megan to her room, since it is closest to yours." Prime ordered. I silently sighed. Why the socially deprived? He may speak, but he has no social skills whatsoever.

Mirage gently picked me up and placed me in Prowls hands. I noticed that he had small hands, but had no problem in carrying me.

After he walked out it was awkward for about 10 seconds.

"I couldn't help but hear you say that you love nature and animals earlier." Prowl said.

"I do. Even though I've been on Earth for 16 years I still find nature fascinating and amazing. I always have and I always will." I replied.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I also find it fascinating, but no other bot does though, which frustrates me how careless they are about it." Prowl said, his tone quite angry as he said the last part. I shake my head.

"Well then they are all missing out." I stated simply.

"Indeed they are." I swear by the way he spoke that he was smiling, but I wasn't sure so I shrugged it off.

We continued talking about animals and I decided that he wasn't that bad to talk to.

Eventually we got there and he placed me in front of a giant door.

I was just about to ask when he started briefly explaining.

"There is a button on the wall beside the door on each side which is at your level so that you can open and close the door." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Prowl."

"You're welcome." He replied and smiled back at me. An actual smile! So he can also smile!

I pushed the new discovery to the back of my head as I pressed the button and walked inside of the room. When the door closed I heard Prowls footsteps walking away.

I admired the room.

It had a proper bed with a white metal frame, 2 pillows and covers. There was a cream fluffy carpet on the floor in the middle of the room. Next to the bed there is a bedside table with a lamp and clock on. Over against the wall opposite there is a desk with a chair tucked neatly in. There is also a bookcase filled with books and a cream coloured leather chair. Oh yeah, and a wardrobe and drawers, both obviously empty.

Note to self: get some clothes. Yes, I have money; I stole it before I ran away, cause I'm sneaky like that.

There was also a bathroom connected to my room!

I was amazed by it all. I didn't know that bedrooms were meant to be like this!

I suddenly remembered that I was tired so I climbed into the bad and snuggled up under the covers.

Not long after I fell into a stress free, painless sleep.

**That's chapter 4 finished! I've made a New Years resolution to write at least 1 chapter every week, hopefully more. I will try my absolute best to keep this **


	5. Chapter 5:Morning Comes

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's. **

Chapter 5:Morning Comes

_(Megan's POV)_

I yawned and stretched my arms. That was the best night's sleep I have ever had. EVER! I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table. 8:30 am. I decided that the other bots must be up by now so I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I came out I got dressed, then proceeded to dry and straighten my hair. I have never felt so clean before!

Just then a heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be? _I wondered.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened and there stood….Prowl?

What did he want? To be honest he was the bot I was least expecting, and to see him walk into my room was a little bit frightening.

"I had come to see if you're awake." He stated. I smiled.

"Yep, just got dressed." I replied.

"Do you want me to take you to the human kitchen? I figured you wouldn't know where it is." Prowl said, leaving me shocked.

He didn't sound awkward or hesitant or anything, just…..friendly. I thought he was the socially deprived one. I guess he isn't.

"Yes please." I said. Prowl smiled slightly and laid his hand down palm side up so that I could get on. And that's just what I did.

While walking me and Prowl just talked about random things. Mainly nature, since that was a thing that we both had in common.

We greeted the other autobots as we walked by. I was keeping count of who we had said hi to and so far we haven't seen Bumblebee, Ratchet or Ironhide.

Speaking of the devil, Ironhide chose that moment to come walking from the opposite direction to us. He stopped when he noticed as and so did Prowl. Ironhide frowned at me and him but I just put that to him being grouchy.

I waved at him.

"Hi Ironhide." I said, a smile plastered onto my face. He just grunted before walking off. The smile slipped off my face.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of bed." I muttered. I turned to face Prowl, who looked confused.

"I-I don't understand." He said. I laughed. Of course he wouldn't know the saying, he was a robot.

"It's just a saying for when somebody is moody in the morning." I assured him. To my surprise, he laughed. A genuine laugh! I think I'm making progress.

When he stopped laughing he continued to walk.

While we were talking, I couldn't help but wonder why Ironhide was so grumpy, even grumpier than he usually is.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

I was walking through the base to go to the training room when I saw Prowl and Megan chatting happily. I felt my spark twinge slightly, but I ignored it. I stopped walking and seemingly so did Prowl. Megan waved and said hi to me, but I just frowned and grunted at the two before walking off.

Why was I so bothered about seeing Megan and Prowl together? What was I? Jealous?

I shook my head. No, of course I wasn't jealous. Just because she is pretty doe-

Wait? Pretty? Where did _that_ come from? I smacked my helm. Hard.

"I think my processer is malfunctioning." I mumbled.

Unfortunately for me Ratchet had heard me say that. I knew this because he chucked a wrench at my helm.

"I've fixed your processer 'Hide." He smirked. Bastard.

Before I could do anything he ran off to the med bay. I groaned and rubbed where the wrench hit and left a dent.

I then heard laughing. I turned to see the twins, lying on the floor, laughing so hard I thought that they were going to explode.

After a bit they stood up and smirked at me. I was just about to rip them apart when I thought that I could have some fun with this.

I smirked evilly and got my cannons out. The twins suddenly looked scared and ran off. But I chased them, shooting at them.

Great, I was having target practice and fun at the same time. And it certainly made me forget about what I was thinking earlier.

_(Megan's POV)_

When I got to the kitchen, I made myself some cereal and orange for my breakfast. When Prowl dropped me off he went back to his duty.

After I finished my breakfast and cleaned it up and walked out, searching for something amusing to do.

Suddenly I heard screaming as the twins run past me. They clearly must have been scared shitless by something as they completely blanked me.

I started giggling but it burst into laughter when I saw Ironhide come round the corner, cannons blazing, and a mischievous look on his face.

Unlike Sunny and Sides though he stopped and smiled at me before continuing to go after the pair.

I smiled. Not because of the fact that me and Prowl were now friends. Not because of seeing the twins petrified and screaming.

But because of Ironhide's smile.

**Chapter 5 completed! I decided to write this after the idea just suddenly popped up in my head. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6:Bird is the Word

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 6:Bird is the Word

_(Ironhide's POV)_

"Where are you off to?" I asked. Megan shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm bored." She replied. I smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

She has an amazing smile….wait, what? Why am I thinking this? And why does my spark jump whenever I see her?

"How about I take you to the rec room." I suggested.

"Ok…..what's the rec room?" Megan questioned, as she climbed onto my servo. I warm, tingly feeling shot through me when she made contact with me. I ignored it and answered her question.

"The rec room is where we hang out when there are no decepticreep attacks. There's also a massive TV."

I was heading to the rec room as she literally lit up.

"A TV? Awesome!" She said, excitement clear in her voice.

When we got there the twins were arguing with each other, but stopped when they saw Megan.

"Hey Megan!" Sideswipe exclaimed as said person crawled onto his servo. I held back a growl.

What was wrong with me?

"I'm off to the training hall, I'll see you later." And with that I walked off.

I noticed that Megan frowned when I left.

_(Megan's POV)_

"So, what music do you guys like?" I asked. Sunny shrugged and Sides grinned.

"Any music really, except from classic." He said. I smirked mischievously. The twins gave me a questioning glance.

"Have you heard of a song called Surfing Bird by the Trashmen?" I asked, my eyes sparkling from amusement as they searched up the song.

Sunstreaker started playing the song as I danced.

By the time the song had finished the twins were dancing along with me. I started laughing and the twins smirked.

"That song is awesome!" Sunny exclaimed. I grinned.

"You know, a lot of people find that song annoying…." I trailed off. Sunny and Sides got the hint, and played the song onto the com-link system. They had somehow hacked it so that the other bots would be unable to turn it off.

But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were able to block it and they did, because we started watching SpongeBob squarepants.

I've always loved SpongeBob. It's just something about a talking sponge that makes me always want to watch it.

The three of us would laugh at Patrick's stupidity.

When it finished, I think it gave them ideas as they started jumping around singing the Goofy Goobers song.

Yep, we watched the film.

I think I died laughing while they continued to sing. I was clutching my tummy from laughing too hard. When that finished they bowed and I applauded them through fits of laughter.

Sunny gently picked me up as I regained my normal breathing system. Then I realized something.

"Guys, is that song still playing?" I asked. The two nodded.

"Do you want to listen to their reactions right now?" Sides said. I giggled.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed. Sunny and Sides then turned on their com-links of that I could hear.

**-:Alright who's the punkass that put this song on?:-** That was definitely Ironhide.

**-:I can't think straight!:-** Wheeljack moaned.

**-:Once I find out who put this dreadful song on they will have a meeting with my wrench:-** I laughed. Oh, Ratchet. You and your wrenches. By now the twins were snickering.

**-:Someone please turn this song off before I beat the crap out of the com-link main grid:-** To my surprise, Prowl said that.

**-:Everyone calm down! We will find the culprits:-** Gosh, even Optimus sounded pissed. Wait.

"Shit." I moaned.

"What?" Sides asked me.

"Culprits. There on to us!" I half yelled. The twin's eyes widened then.

They both transformed into Lamborghinis. Sideswipe being red and Sunstreaker yellow. Sideswipe opened his door and I jumped in.

The twins then sped off as fast as they possibly could.

Heh, I swear I saw a wrench flying through the air while we were heading to exit the base.

When we were far enough away, I heard static coming from the radio.

"That was a close one." I recognised it as Side's voice.

"Yeah." I sighed. I noticed that Sunstreaker was close behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere but base."

"Smart."

"I know." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

Sides and I were talking for a little bit with Sunny joining in when they both sped up and Sides tightened his seatbelt on me.

"Whats going on?" I asked. I looked into the mirror and noticed a sleek black mustang with the words 'to punish and enslave' on the side coming after us. I recognised him and gulped.

"Barricade." Sideswipe growled, suddenly all serious.

Sunstreaker was bravely trying to distract the decepticon police car but to no avail.

"Megan, when I stop, I want you to get out and run, got that?" Sides ordered. I feebly nodded my head.

When we got to a clearing in the desert Sideswipe stopped and opened his door. He undid my seatbelt as I jumped out and started sprinting away.

I heard him transform and then a clash of metal to metal. I couldn't help but grin when I heard Sunny give out a war cry.

I didn't stop running, but after a while, I couldn't see any robots, and I felt exhausted, and collapsed. My vision blurred as everything went black.

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

I heard Sunny running up to us, giving out a war cry. I punched Barricade in the face and he fell back.

My twin jumped onto the decepticon and pummelled him. Barricade shot him off and he groaned in pain. I started shooting at him but the little shit just scratched me and transformed after Megan.

I ran after, still firing at him, but stopped when he transformed and grabbed the unconscious teen. Barricade then transformed again and sped off, sirens wailing.

"SHIT, he's getting away with Megan!" I yelled, punching the ground in frustration. Sunstreaker went after the asshole but couldn't catch up.

Ever since we first met her she has felt like a little sister to us, and boy were we angry at ourselves. Sunny was so pissed that he paid his scratches no attention what so ever.

"We need to get back to base now!" Sunny exclaimed, as he transformed and raced off. I followed shortly after.

Boy, we are so fucked once we get back to base, I mean, if Ironass hasn't shot the com-link main grid, which by the way would surprise me if he hadn't yet, then the Surfing Bird song would still be playing. They would already be pissed off enough.

If we weren't in a dangerous situation right now, I would be laughing my ass off at the others. But now is no time for jokes.

_(…..)_

When we finally got back to base, the first thing me and my brother felt was a wrench on our hoods. We transformed and ran to Optimus, ignoring Hatchet screaming cuss words at us.

By taking one look at his face I could tell that they had managed to turn off the song (Ironhide) and that even his immense patience had worn out with us.

Luckily for us a certain trigger happy mech was with him. Oh joy. Just as Optimus was about to scold us, Sunny started talking.

"Optimus, Barricade has kidnapped Megan!" He shrieked. Prime's optics widened.

"The bastard has done WHAT?" Ironhide seethed, looking ready to kill. I think I feel slightly sorry for Barricade, however impossible it seems.

He ran to the computer and almost desperately started searching for Barricades spark signal.

Yep, almost desperately.

When Ironhide turned around, he looked worried, even though he tried to hide it.

Great, more blackmail. Sunny must have been thinking the same thing because he smirked.

All of a sudden good ole' Prowly burst through the door along with Mirage and Jazz. I guess OP must of com-linked everyone else about it.

Ratchet and Wheeljack must still have theirs off, probably because they are afraid of hearing another frustrating song.

"Where's Megan?" Prowl exclaimed. I face palmed. Why is everyone but me so stupid?

"That's what we are trying to figure out, genius." Sunstreaker retorted sarcastically. Prowl glared at him before walking up to the computer in an attempt to help find her.

Yes, me and Sunny may seem like careless little buggers, but we do care.

We are just shit when it comes to computers.

I hope that we find her in time.

_(Megan's POV)_

"Holy shit." I groaned, clutching my head. I had no idea where I was, but I definitely wasn't out in the desert still.

As my vision cleared I realized that I was in a police car.

Crap.

"I see that you are awake, fleshling." A dark voice hissed through the radio. He sounds just like my….. Oh HELL NO! He sounds like my foster dad! I feel slightly queasy, but I ignore it.

"What do you want from me you bastard?" I sneered. I felt the seatbelt tighten around me as I gasped for breathe. Just when I thought I was going to pass out the grip loosened only slightly.

I hear a tutting noise.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your mech creator is it?"

**Dun dun duuun! Cliffhanger! How will Megan react? Is Barricade even telling the truth? Keep an eye peeled for the next chapter to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7:Evil?

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 7:Evil?

My heart stopped. I suddenly felt light headed. Did he just say mech creator? I have no idea what it means, yet, I feel like I should do.

"Mech creator? What kind of sick joke is that?" I hissed, trying to cover up my dizziness.

"Oh, my dear, it is no joke. I am, what humans say, your father." Barricade replied. What the fuck?

"This is bullshit! How can you be my father?" I half shouted. There was silence for a minute until he spoke again.

"You were once a cybertronian. Me and your femme creator were forced to interface to add more to the decepticon rank. But, when you were born your 'mother' didn't want you to get involved, and since she was a scientist, she made you a human child and sent you to Earth. I killed her for it, and now I've got you back, you will be a decepticon." Barricade explained. I raised my eyebrow.

"Very convincing, but you have no evidence!" I retorted. He snorted and sped up a little.

"Oh yes I do, fleshy. You have metal bones, and I am not surprised that the stupid Autobots haven't figured that out already." He sneered. I hit the leather seat next to me.

"They are not stupid!" I yelled. Barricade swerved slightly at my sudden outburst and I grinned. I started thinking about all of this crap and then my brain started flooding with knowledge. From where, I have no clue.

"So I'm a techno-organic?" I asked. He was silent before he answered.

"How did you know that?" I face palmed and sighed.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out, you lot are like technology from another world and we are organics. And you said Autobots were stupid….." I mumbled the last part but I guess that he heard since I felt my seatbelt tighten only slightly. I then remembered what he had said earlier.

"Oh yeah and for the record, I will never join the decepticons. _Ever._" I stated. Barricade growled.

"We will just have to torture you to give in then." He seethed.

"That will never work. I've been tortured all my life." I said quietly. I was times like these that I, however horrid it may seem, was grateful that they did. The only reason being it made me stronger to run away and ignore pain as best to my ability.

"What do you mean?" Barricade questioned.

I took a deep breath and told him everything, excluding the 'when I finally cracked' shit. But this time I also said it with an emotionless face and my voice didn't waver once.

He stayed silent and shortly after he drove into the decepticon base. I think it was the decepticon base anyway.

When Barricade stopped he pushed me out forcefully before quickly transforming and grabbing me, in case I tried to run away.

Yeah, im totally that stupid. I rolled my eyes and ignored the pain that was being pressured on my ribs.

As he walked through the base all of the decepticons we passed gave me death glares. I just returned it, heck, I even smirked at one. That pissed him right off.

After a while Barricade walked into this prison like room and chucked my into a cell. I groaned and sat up, holding my head. Barricade just stared at me but it turned into a glare as soon as another con walked into the room.

A silver decepticon came into view. He was huge! Much bigger than Barricade. He had jet like wings so that's what I guessed his vehicle form was. Oh my god, he reminded me of something.

"Wow, a giant dorito of doom!" I shouted. Yes, it may get me killed, but it was so worth it. Even Barricade smirked slightly at the new name. The giant dorito of doom gave me a look.

"My name is Starscream, fleshing." The robot hissed. I placed my hands onto my hips.

"Hmmmmmm, I like your other name better." I retorted, smirking evilly. Might as well take the piss if im gunna die soon. He opened the cage and grabbed me. I jolted at the sudden contact. He brought me right up to his face. It was not a very pretty sight, trust me.

"It's Starscream." He said lowly and darkly. I shrugged and tried to back away.

"I don't care, I just can't look at your ugly face anymore or my eyes will burn!" I stated. Before I could even think the giant Dorito of doom tossed me back into the cage and shot at me, catching my right arm.

I screamed in pain and fell to my knees, clutching my burnt arm. It may have only scraped passed but it still hurt like hell.

Screamer smirked triumphantly and walked away. There are so many nicknames for this con its unreal I swear.

Barricade glanced at me and walked away as well.

Well, this was going to be a long day.

_(Barricade's POV)_

"Wow, a giant dorito of doom!" She shouted. I couldn't help but smirk. I must admit she has a lot of courage for a fleshling, well, techno-organic, whatever.

"My name is Starscream, fleshing." Said robot hissed. The femme placed her hands onto her hips and cocked her head sideways.

"Hmmmmmm, I like your other name better." She retorted, smirking evilly. That was one scary smile, and I could tell that Starscream wanted to wipe that smile right off of her face. So he opened the cage and grabbed her, lifting her close to his face.

"It's Starscream." He said lowly and darkly. The fleshy just looked disgusted. It was quite amusing actually.

"I don't care, I just can't look at your ugly face anymore or my eyes will burn!" She stated. I stifled a laugh. Not even other decepticons were brave enough to insult the 'giant dorito of doom'. To his face, anyway.

What happened next almost seemed like it was in slow motion as Screamer tossed her roughly into the cage and shot at the girl. It caught her right arm as she screamed and fell to the floor. I was surprised that I didn't laugh, but felt sorrow for the girl and anger towards Starscream.

But why? Im a decepticon, for primus sake! She may be, what humans call, my 'daughter', but decepticons don't care for their offspring! I must be glitched.

As Starscream walked out of the room I couldn't bring myself to look into those pain filled eyes again so I followed him.

I just hope that Megan will be alright.

**Chapter 7 done! Good, bad, please R&R and tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8:Tortured

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 8:Tortured

_(Megan's POV)_

A week. A week since I was brought here. A week from when I last saw the Autobots. A week since Barricade said that he was my Father. A week since the torture began.

I just realized something; I haven't heard anything about Megatron since I've been here. And Barricade said that Megatron wanted me. Odd, but im glad. From what I've heard he is not a nice dude.

I was currently lying in a cage, panting heavily. I had just come back from another torture session and I felt like shit.

Screamer was attacking me, prodding me with an electric thingy, anything that the sick mech could come up with.

So far I have a broken leg, twisted limbs, gashes and dark bruises covering my body, a shattered hand, cracked ribs, and three long identical scars running across my left cheek.

I still haven't screamed yet. There was no way in hell that the decepticons would have the pleasure of hearing my screech out in pain. The giant dorito wants answers from me, including the location of the Autobot base. And, to top it all off, he wants me to join the dark side. He hasn't even offered any cookies. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I've noticed that whenever Barricade watches me being beaten half to death, he always has a look of pity in his optics. Weird, huh?

Speaking of the twat, here he comes now. I was too weak to move, and I was certain that one more torture session will kill me.

"Hello, Megan." Barricade spoke. Well, at least he's being pol- I froze. What?

"Y-you used m-my n-name!" I whispered, my voice not being able to go much louder. The ground shook slightly as he kneeled down. What was he going to do, propose? I looked at his face. He looked saddened. The fuck? This is my nightmare!

"I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered in a low voice. My eyes widened. Barricade? Helping me? What is the world coming to?

"Really?" I asked him seriously, staring at him dead in the eyes. All he did was nod.

"I'm going to contact the Autobots. Just hang in there." Barricade said and with that walked out of the room.

OK, its official, police-con has glitched. I mean, come on, help me? He's a bloody decepticon!

But, I guess that I will; have to believe him, under these extremes.

I suddenly felt dizzy as my vision clouded with black.

_(Ironhide's POV) _

I roared and slammed my fist into the wall. We have been searching for Megan for a week. One slagging week! Once I find that glitch head we all know as Starscream, I'll-

"Autobots! I just got a transmission sent from Barricade!" Prime announced. I nearly did a double take.

"WHAT? What in the name of Primus would he want?" Sunstreaker snarled. Huh, for once I actually agreed with him.

"He told me that he wanted us to save Megan, and has given us the coordinates to the decepticon base." Optimus continued. Actually, I do not agree with the yellow egotist mech anymore. I quickly transformed into m vehicle mode and revved my engine.

"Well, give us the fragging location then!" I shouted. Prowl stepped forward.

"But, how do we not know it's a trap?" He questioned. I growled.

"I don't give a slag if it's a trap; we've got to get Megan!" I retorted. Optimus then finally sent me the coordinates and I raced off, the others far behind.

_(Barricade's POV)_

I had just sent the transmission to Optimus and was now heading back towards Megan. I've had a week to think and I've decided slag the decepticons, slag it all, I want to change sides.

I never even wanted to be a decepticon; it was born into my circuits. And, Megatron is not a con you want to be around when pissed off. He offlined his own femme creator when she refused to join the decepticon cause.

Speaking of Megatron, I haven't seen the slagger in decacycles. It's almost like he ordered me to capture Megan then fucked off. I don't mind though.

Fragging bastard offlined my femme creator as well! I can't believe that he is my mech creator!

As I got to the brig door I typed in the code and walked in. I looked into the cell where Megan was captive and saw that she was unconscious.

I really wanted to help her, but if I did, Screamer would offline both of us. I can't let him do that to my sparkling.

_(Megan's POV)_

Im pretty sure im dead, yep, im definitely dead. It is silent and there was a bright light.

"_Megan!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

_CRASH! There was then a clapping sound._

"_Wow, well done."_

Wait, I can hear voices. Im not dead! Either that, or im going insane.

I slowly opened my eyes and could see giant blurry figures in front of me.

The Autobots!

As my vision cleared I realized that Ratchet was scanning me through the titanium bars, Ironhide was trying with all his might to break the cell open.

And Prowl was lying on the floor, unmoving, with the twins trying to wake him up. Well, at least that explains the crashing noise I heard earlier.

"Fragging cell! I can't get the door off!" Ironhide roared, sounding incredibly pissed. I realized that everyone else was there as well. They were all trying to knock down the cell without hurting me, save Ratchet and Prowl, who was still knocked out cold. I then heard the door hiss open. Shit.

"Allow me." A sly voice said. Barricade! He wasn't lying! I attempted to move but ended up groaning in pain.

After a couple of seconds I felt an Autobot gently pick me up.

"It's OK now, we are here." I heard Ironhide's voice whisper comfortingly. After that I slowly blacked out again.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

Please Primus, let her be alright. Once we all got to her, we saw that she was in a worse state than we had imagined. Heck, it made Prowl glitch. Oh yeah, I beat that slagger Starscream to a pulp. I offlined him. He deserved it for kidnapping and torturing my charge.

I was now pacing back and forth in front of the medical bay, waiting for the news. It had been hours already. The others would stop by occasionally, but I didn't leave.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Barricade standing there. Growling, I got out my cannons and aimed them at the decepticon.

"Leave before I blow you into scrap metal." I growled, warming up my precious cannons. Optimus then chose that moment to walk by. He gave me a warning look.

"Ironhide, stand down. Barricade wants to switch sides, and he has." Prime stated. My optics widened. Before I could say anything, Barricade spoke up.

"Yes, I am now an Autobot. I was just coming to see if my sparkling was awake." I felt my jaw drop. Optimus's jaw dropped as well.

Didn't see that coming. Optimus was the first to recover.

"How is that even possible?" He asked, shocked. Barricade rolled his optics.

"Well, story in a nutshell. She was born cybertronian. Her femme creator turned her human and sent her to Earth to get away from the war." Barricade briefly explained. My jaw was still hanging open. Megan was part cybertronian?

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I asked, finally recovering. Barricade snorted and stepped closer.

"Are all Autobots this stupid? Haven't you ever scanned her before?" Barricade retorted, smirking. Oh, how much I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. Optimus was about to speak when Ratchet came rushing out.

"How is she?" Me and Barricade asked simultaneously. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at us before answering.

"I've managed to finally stabilize her, but she is different."

"Can we go and see her?" I said hopefully. Ratchet nodded and I raced in. I stopped and gasped at what I saw.

Lying on the berth was a small femme, about the same size as Megan. She was a pearly while with flames in multiple shades of purple.

I was about to step closer when a blinding light emitted from Megan and I was forced to cover my optics.

When the light died down, I looked to see that, in the place of the tiny femme, was Megan as a human, but she was slightly taller than before.

She may be a techno-organic.

But she looks so peaceful.

And beautiful.

**Hehehe, Megan is now half human, half bot. Keep checking for an update! And also please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9:Awake&Alive

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 9:Awake&Alive

_(Early morning)_

"I've done everything I can; we just need to wait until she wakes up." Ratchet said.

It's been two days and Megan still hasn't woken yet. I was starting to get worried; no matter how many times the Hatchet had reassured us.

It was our fault. We should have been able to save her. I punched the wall. She was like a sister to us, even though was haven't known her that long.

We were in the medical bay, visiting her still sleeping form. Prowl and Ironhide were also in there.

Heh, Ironass hasn't left, and he looked exhausted. I glanced at my twin and I could tell through our bond that we were thinking the same thing. I stepped forward and spoke up.

"Hey, 'Hide? Don't you think that you need to recharge?" I asked the mech. He turned and glared at me before focusing back onto the femme. Prowl shook his helm.

"Don't even try. Even Optimus can't get him to leave." He said. I could tell that Prowl was becoming like an 'Uncle' to the girl, very over protective and kind. Very unlike himself. When he's near me and my twin, anyway.

"Optimus may not be able to, but I can!" I heard a voice bellow. I recognised the voice and smirked. Ironhide was in for it now.

The Hatchet walked in, a missive wrench in hand. I swore that it actually had Ironhide's name on it. My twin looked at me.

_Sunny, I think we should leave, _he said through our bond. I nodded my helm and look one more look at Megan before walking out.

_(Prowl's POV)_

Seeing Megan on the berth made my spark twinge. Lately I had started viewing her as a niece, seeing as Barricade is her mech creator. I heard loud metal footsteps as Ratchet walked closer towards Ironhide. I hope.

"Ironhide, get you're aft into recharge right now, or I'll use force." He growled, twirling a wrench in his fingers, an overly large wrench, even for Ratchet, should I mention. Ironhide ignored him.

CLANG!

Ironhide was now rubbing the back of his helm, grumbling, and the wrench on the floor nearby. I smirked. It was fun to see Ratchet pissed off, just as long as you aren't in the firing line.

"Now Ironhide, go recharge Now, I will inform you if anything bad happens." Ratchet said sternly. Ironhide finally gave in and stomped off, cursing under his breath. Ratchet then turned to me.

"I think that you should leave now as well, Prowl." He said, now strangely calm. I nodded and began to walk out, but stopped halfway when I heard a familiar voice.

"Prowl?" Megan whispered weakly. I turned around and saw that she was sitting up. I smiled and walked closer.

"Yes, Megan, are you OK?" I asked. She put her thumb up. Just then Ratchet burst out laughing, which scared me slightly if I'm honest. Megan looked confused.

"What is it?" She asked. Ratchet turned to her, smirking, and devilish glint in his optics.

"That was so ironic!" He exclaimed, causing me to laugh as well. I knew what he meant. Poor Megan looked slightly scared now, not that I blame her.

"What was ironic?" She said, now raising her eyebrow.

"That Ironhide didn't leave your side since you got here, and you woke up a couple of minutes after Ratchet forced him to leave." I explained, chuckling. Megan now finally understood and started snickering.

After all of the laughing died down Megan yawned, surprising herself.

"How can I be tired if I've been asleep for two days?" She said, looking up at Ratchet. He seemed to have second thoughts about the question.

"It is probably just from where you've finished transforming, and it would have drained all of your energy." Ratchet answered and I nodded in agreement. Megan lay back down.

"Oh yeah, its coz I'm a techno-organic." She said before instantly drifting off into sleep. Mine and Ratchets eyes widened.

"How did she know?" I asked, stunned. Ratchet just shrugged.

"I'm a medic, not a mind reader. We will ask her once she is awake again." He retorted and we both left the girl to sleep.

_(Sometime in the afternoon, Megan's POV)_

I opened my eyes and yawned whilst stretching. The first thing I noticed that Ratchet wasn't in the med bay, and I was alone. I didn't mind, it gave me time to think about the dream I had when on the brink of death.

_(Dream)_

_I was in a desert; there were cliffs in the background._

"_Where am I?" I gasped. I knew it wasn't real, so I wasn't too worried._

_Suddenly 8 ancient looking transformers appeared in front of me._

"_Welcome, Megan Oledis, we are eight of the thirteen original Primes, and I am Prima, leader." The one in the middle stepped forward. My eyes widened._

"_How do you know me? And, how am I here?" I asked, only now feeling a tiny bit afraid. The one known as Prima kneeled down._

"_You have been chosen, young one, and you shall become a techno-organic. And, being a techno-organic means that you will become 18 in human years and never age." He showed me a picture of what I would look like as a transformer. I grinned._

"_Cool! But, huh? Chosen for what?" I questioned. Prima shook his head._

"_You will find out, all in good time." He said before everything went white._

_(Dream ends)_

I still don't understand, but it's still awesome, being able to change into my robot mode just by thinking of it. True, I may be the same size I am when human, but I now have total kick ass weapons!

"I wonder what the others are doing." I mumbled, and ran out of the mad bay doors, in my human form.

After walking around for a couple of minutes, I finally found what I was looking for; the main hanger. Luckily, all of the Autobots were in there.

Taking a deep breathe, I walked in. No one noticed me at first, so I decided to make my presence known.

"HIYA GUYS!" I shouted, smirking when everyone jumped and turned to me, their optics wide. Heck, I think I even startled Ratchet.

The twins ran over and literally flung me up in the air. I laughed and waved at the two.

"MEGAN!" They both exclaimed, practically beaming.

"Sup." I replied. They both then frowned.

"We are so sorry…." Sunny started.

"…..We didn't mean to-"I cut Sides off.

"Don't worry! Now I can do this!" I exclaimed, transforming into my robot form and flying around the two. They tried to catch me but I turned myself invisible, a new power I found out I had, and snuck up behind Mirage.

"Who's the best spy now?" I smirked, reappearing. Mirage turned around and chuckled.

"Nice to have you back, Megan." He said, smiling. Lucky I was in my robot mode or I would have blushed.

"Over 'ere lil' lady!" I heard a certain mech holler. I grinned and flew to him. I turned back into my human form and plopped myself on his shoulder.

"Look, if you're gunna give me the soppy crap then bye." I said, smiling. Jazz chuckled.

"Don' worry, I ain' tha' bad." He said, and I could hear the humour laced in his voice. I patted the side of his face then jumped from his shoulder, flipping and landing safely on the ground.

I turned to Wheeljack who was gaping. I giggled and put my thumb up.

"Hiya 'Jack" I greeted. Wheeljack smiled.

"Hello Megan, I'm glad that you are alright." He replied. I bowed in thanks and went over to Ratchet. I felt the tingly feeling of a scan.

"Nice to see you moving around again." Ratchet said. I could see his lip plates twitching into a smirk and I beamed.

"Thanks, but now I'm gonna make your life a living hell." I responded. He rolled his optics.

"Oh, joy." He grumbled, but showed that he was joking. I chuckled, walked away and stood in front of Prime.

"Optimus." I greeted. He kneeled down to be eye-optic level with me.

"Megan, it's a pleasure to have you back." He said, smiling. I laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea how much you are going to regret saying that." I said while still laughing. Optimus chuckled.

"Quite the young woman, aren't you?" I spun around to the direction of the voice and saw the familiar black and gold 'bot.

"Prowl!" I exclaimed. Prowl raised an optic ridge at me but lowered his hand for me to climb on anyway, which I graciously accepted.

Once high enough I poked his shoulder. He glanced at me.

"What was that for?" He asked. I giggled.

"Beats me, I was bored." I retorted and poked him again. He smirked and poked me back. I poke was would have ensued if I hadn't of remembered the last two mechs.

I transformed into my robot mode and flew over to Bumblebee. I think I died when he gave me one of his cute/innocent looks.

"I didn't forget you, 'Bee." I smiled warmly while Bumblebee beeped and chirped.

"_Dare - dare to believe you can survive." _The lyrics blared from his speakers and made me double over laughing, and ending up forcing myself to transform back into my human body. When my lungs started aching I realized that I still need to breathe.

"O-okay, glad I can breathe again." I gasped whilst regaining my posture.

I looked around the hanger for a certain weapons specialist and once I found him I walked towards him. He didn't notice me and seemed kind of….sad? I could tell that is optics were dim. Maybe he didn't even know I was here?

"Hey Ironhide." I whispered, smiling sadly up at the mech. He then looked down at me and literally lit up. His optics brightened and smiled at me before lowering his hand. I jumped on and felt the strange tingly fire feeling rush through my body, but ignored it. He brought me up, level to his face.

I heard the sounds of metal footsteps as everybot else left the room, leaving just me and 'Hide.

"Megan..." He breathed. OK, I am gonna admit, Ironhide's freaking me out slightly with this sudden change in attitude.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

"Hey Ironhide." I heard a familiar voice whisper. I felt my spark flutter as I looked down to see Megan. My optics brightening, I lowered my servo and she clambered onto it, and I felt the familiar tingly fire like feeling shoot through my body the second she came into contact with me.

I lifted my servo so that she was level with my optics. I ignored the world around me, and focused on her.

"Megan…" I breathed, elated that she was finally awake. She smiled and gestured for me to bring her closer, which I did.

Confused, I was just about to ask why when she stroked the side of my face plate with her soft, delicate fingers. I felt my spark stop as my whole body heated up, forcing my cooling fans to kick in.

Wait, why was I feeling like this? Whatever it is, I've never experienced it before….

"Thank you, for saving me again." She said, her voice filled with glee. I smiled a general smile before replying.

"I-it was n-nothing." Slag, I stuttered! I am definitely going to inform Ratchet of this, I must be malfunctioning. I've never stuttered before, not even when talking to a femme!

All Megan did was cover her mouth and giggle.

"Could you please take me to the rec room please?" Megan asked, giving me the puppy dog look. The twins used this look all the time, and normally I would see through it. But Megan's made me feel like I was melting away.

"Sure!" I replied, grinning, as I walked off out of the main hanger to go to our destination, Megan sitting comfortably on my shoulder.

**Some fluff there for ya! I hope you like the story so far and if you could spare a couple of seconds voting for your fave transformer on my poll it would be greatly appreciated. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10:Emotions and Games

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's. Also because this is going to come up shortly Megan can't eat or drink human food anymore, only energon.**

Chapter 10:Emotions and Games

_(Ironhide's POV)_

I stayed with Megan in the rec room for a few megacycles just talking, before leaving to find Ratchet. I knew that he would more than likely be in the medical bay, so that's where I want first.

I noticed that the doors were closed, but chose to just barge in instead. Once inside Ratchet was sitting down facing his desk, probably doing important paperwork. Not like I cared.

"Hey Ratch'!" I called. He spun around and gave me the famous death glare. When I didn't budge he reached for his trusty wrench and I held my servos up in defence.

"Woah, Woah, calm down Ratchet. It's important. I think im malfunctioning." I calmly said. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before laughing his aft off. I was just about to shoot the slagger but he stopped laughing and started talking.

"Ironhide, when are you not malfunctioning?" I growled and got my trusty cannons out. It didn't faze him.

"Ahhhh, the lovely scene of friendship." I heard someone sarcastically say. I spun around, aiming my cannons. When I saw that it was Megan, leaning against the wall, my spark fluttered. Again. Primus Ratchet needs to run a scan on me NOW!

"Sup 'Hide, Ratch'" Megan greeted. She then gave me a weird look.

"Why are you in the med bay, of all places?" She asked me. Slag, I can't think of anything!

"He is having a check-up. Now, if you would be kind enough to leave, Megan." Ratchet stated. I was going to have to thank him for the save later. Megan looked between us in a suspicious manner before shrugging.

"Fine, later guys." And with that, she winked at me and left the room. My spark, once again fluttered. I slowly turned around to Ratchet, who was smirking.

"So, tell me about these 'malfunctions' then." I gave him a funny look before explaining.

"Well, whenever me and Megan touch I feel this, tingly fire like feeling, my spark flutters whenever she smiles at me, and I stutter whenever im talking to her." Ratchet seemed to think about this.

"And, does this only happen when you are with her?" He asked. When I nodded he smiled, which would have even creeped Megatron out.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"You, my friend, like her." I face palmed.

"OF COURSE I LIKE HER YOU GLITCH HEAD!" I bellowed, and I was convinced that half of the base heard that. Ratchet chuckled.

"Not just like her. You LOVE her." He said. I froze as my optics widened. Love? Is this what the emotion is called, love? I'm in love with Megan?

"H-how is t-that p-possible? I can't be in love with her!" I stuttered. Ratchet came forward and placed his servo on my shoulder plate.

"Yes you can." He calmly replied. Too calmly if you ask me. But I didn't know what to think, or do. For the first time in my life I felt helpless.

_(Megan's POV)_

I choked on my cube of energon and spat it out.

"WHAT?"

Me and the twins were watching SpongeBob when Sides asks me this, stupid question.

"Come on! Are you in love with Ironhide?" Sunny asked again. I shook my head vigorously.

"What gives you that idea?" I snapped back. Sides smirked at me, and I gulped. This, not good.

"We saw you caress his face plate yesterday!" I blushed furiously. Did that mean I love him?

"And?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes as them. Sunny gave me a look.

"And that means you must love him!"

"Not really guys…anyways, im bored." I laid down on the sofa and huffed. The twins chuckled.

"How about we play a game?" Sides suggested. I instantly sat back up and giggled.

"OH MY GOD, LETS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" I exclaimed, now jumping up and down. Sunny was now smirking and shaking his head in amusement.

Sides was on the floor.

When he finally got back up I told the twins to go and hide, whilst I counted to twenty. Not needing to be told twice, they sprinted out of the rec room.

I got to about 10 when I transformed into my robot mode and flew after them. Flying round endless corners, I couldn't see them anywhere, or any of the other 'bots.

I was looking to the side when I collided full on with a metal leg as I landed on my ass and moaned.

"Megan, are you alright?" A voice asked.

"Apart from crashing into your leg, mirage, im fine." I replied and slowly stood back up. I looked up to him.

"Have you be any chance seen the twins?" I quizzed. Mirage smirked, but then shook his head.

"Nope, haven't seen them." I raised my eyebrow at him, then waved goodbye as I ran off to continue searching for the twins. There was still no sign of them, until…

"WILL YOU TWO SLAGGERS GET OUT OF MY MEDICAL BAY NOW!" I heard Ratchet yell. Grinning, I headed off to the med bay. Sure enough Sides and Sunny were in said room, crouching behind a berth. I sighed quietly and went over to them.

"Found you!" I cheered, punching the air. Before they could say anything I rushed back out.

"My turn!" I called in a sing-song voice.

As I ran around the base, I couldn't find anywhere to hide. I looked up, and smirked. The ventilation shafts, perfect!

I flew up to the entrance and crawled in. They were never going to find me! I got into a comfortable position and soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

_(5 hours later….)_

I woke up and yawned, stretching. Deciding enough was enough; I crawled back to the entrance of the shaft, but stopped dead when the twins walked past. I held back a gasp; they looked terrible!

Sides and Sunny were both sporting many dents and even a couple of burn marks. What happened?

I was about to come out when the twins stopped and looked to each other.

"When we find her, we kill her." Sunny half growled. Okay, maybe not the best time to be coming back out.

"Yeah, Ironhide's beyond pissed, I mean, look what he has done to us!" Sides yelled over dramatically, obviously not taking it as bad as his twin. I then did a double take. Ironhide did that to them?

And I wasn't there to watch? I folded my arms and pouted silently.

Not long after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both walked off and I jumped out of the shaft and onto the floor. I don't know why, since I wasn't too keen on seeing the others.

Especially 'Hide.

Or Ratchet.

Or the twins.

Or anyone else.

I nervously tip toed around the corner and stopped dead where I was. Several pairs of optics landed on me.

"Crap." I muttered. It was Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee. And they didn't look too happy.

"Ummmm…..Hi?" I said sheepishly, waving my hand. Ratchet stepped forward, narrowing his optics at me.

"Don't 'hi' us, where the slag were you?" He said angrily. I smirked and placed my hands on my hips.

"In the ventilation shafts." I replied coolly. Jazz snickered, but stopped when Prime sent a warning glare his way.

"Why?" Boss bot asked, also sounding pissed.

"Because me and the twins were playing hide and seek, so I hid in the shafts, but fell asleep." I shrugged. OK, this time Jazz and Bumblebee laughed, and who were seemingly the only ones finding this whole situation amusing.

"Megan, I am keeping you under constant watch when outside your room for a week." Optimus ordered. I groaned. This was not going to be much fun.

"Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms and looking at the floor. I had just realized that Ironhide was quiet the whole time, not speaking to me. Not even _looking _at me. Whats wrong with him?

I looked back up when I heard some more metal footsteps behind me.

"Hello Megan." My eyes widened and I slowly turned around to see none other than the twins. I chuckled nervously.

"Sooooo…..do I win?" I asked. To my surprise Sunny picked me up and hugged me. One of the mechs growled, but I wasn't sure who.

"Don't you ever do that again Megan! You had us worried like hell and Ironhide handed our afts to us!"

I looked to said mech, and our eyes/optics connected for half a second before he looked away. I turned back to the twins.

"Even if I wanted to I can't, Primes 'keeping me under constant watch'" I remarked. The twins raised their optic ridges at me, and I smirked.

"Well then, what now?" Sides said to no one in particular.

"Hey, where are Prowl, Wheeljack and Mirage? They missed the reunion. And me getting a punishment!" I exclaimed, earning several chuckles.

"Im right here." I heard Mirage say in a taunting manner. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You can stay invisible all you want I ain't looking for ya." He chuckled and reappeared, right behind Sunny. I pointed to him.

"Found ya." I looked over my shoulder and realized that Prime, 'Hide and Ratch' had gone off and 'Bee and Jazz were heading towards us.

"How 'bout we 'ave a party, ya dig?" Jazz asked. Bumblebee nodded his head excitedly.

"Alright then!" I agreed, grinning. Still in Sunny's hand, we all headed off to the rec room. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Awwwwwh, 'Hides confused ^.^, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11:Party

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's**

Chapter 11:Party

_(Megan's POV)_

Tonight was going to be very fun indeed. Me, Mirage, Sunny, Sides, 'Bee and Jazz had just transformed the rec room into a gigantic partying area. We did ask Prime's permission, of course.

_(Flashback)_

"WHAT IN PRIMUS IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

_(Flashback end)_

Yeah…he was alright with it.

The twins had set up the lights whilst Jazz got to work with the DJ booth and Mirage snuck some high grade energon. Me and Bumblebee were just hanging out.

Did you know that they had holoforms?

_(Flashback)_

We walked into the rec room.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked the others. They all smirked, which frightened me, as Sunny put me down.

"Megan, close your eyes." Mirage said. I did as I was told. I heard them transform and started to worry that they had abandoned me.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

I did as I was told and my eyes widened in shock. Standing, in front of me, was 5 men. And, they looked hot. I gaped.

"How the hell did you guys do that?" I asked in amazement. At this point in time I had no idea who was who.

"These are our holoforms." It was Mirage who spoke. He was average height, with bright aquamarine eyes that glowed. He had scruffy mouse brown hair and a fringe that covered a part of his left eye. He was wearing a red short sleeved t-shirt that showed off his muscles and dark blue jeans. He looked about 25.

"Human projections of our real selves to communicate with humans easier." Jazz stated. His holoform was African-American with black dreadlocks and the same piercing blue eyes as Mirage, and, I just realized, everyone else. He was quite short. Jazz was wearing a white t-shirt with a silver/grey hoodie over it and black tracky bottoms. He looked in his early 20's.

"I can talk with my holoform." That was definitely Bumblebee. I chuckled and looked him over. He was a tiny bit taller than Jazz, but definitely younger, probably 17 at the most. 'Bee had golden brown hair. He was wearing a yellow and black striped shirt and black jeans.

"Do you like what you see?" The twins questioned, pulling a muscular pose. I giggled. They looked exactly the same. They were between 'Bee and Mirage in height and looked about 19 or 20. They both had brown hair, but Sides had red streaks in his, Sunny had yellowy/blonde in his. One was wearing a bright red top, and the other a light yellow. They both were wearing light blue jeans.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed, causing the rest of them to laugh. Jazz stopped first.

"All righ', lets ge' dis partay started!" He exclaimed, and we all cheered and got to work.

_(Flashback end)_

So here I was, chatting with Bumblebee about completely random stuff. I had to admit that they were all hot but they were more like family to me.

'Bee was the little brother that I was super protective of.

The twins were the over-protective older brothers and my partners in crime.

Mirage was the awesome uncle.

And Jazz was the deranged cousin I never had.

I can't forget about the others, now can I?

Optimus and Prowl are both like Uncles who are caring and protective.

Wheeljack is the mischievous cousin that is always doing dangerous things.

Ratchet is the granddad, cranky but is there to listen and to comfort me.

And finally, Ironhide is the…ummm…I have no idea. I don't know why but I feel different towards him than I do everyone else, and it's very confusing. I wasn't going to tell anyone that though.

I then quickly realized that Bumblebee's holoform was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Megan? Are you in there?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, im here. What do you want?" I said. 'Bee chuckled and pulled me up.

"It's time to party!" He exclaimed and it was only then did I notice that there was music blaring through the speakers. The song was "till the world ends" by Britney Spears.

I rushed over to the others, who were already dancing, laughing and chatting, and joined them. We were so out of time, but it was awesome.

After a little bit the twins started doing the robot whilst we all cheered them on. Jazz soon came, pushed them away, and started break dancing. And, he was AMAZING at it! They then pushed Mirage into the middle of the now formed circle, and he dragged me along with him.

Clueless of what to do, we did the tango, which was fun, even though I kept messing up. All of the others thought it looked fun so joined in.

The music ended and the Macarena came on, making me squeal. I started doing the dance to the song, which the others found fascinating. 'Bee slowly started mimicking what I was doing, and quickly got the hang of it. It didn't take long for the others to pick up and we were standing in a line doing the Macarena!

After randomly dancing to a couple of other random songs, we went over to get some high grade energon. To answer your question, yes, ive tried it before. A certain pair of twins snuck some to me and I became EXTREMELY hyper.

And that was right now.

I didn't drink enough to become drunk or anything neither did Mirage or 'Bee. The other three got completely hammered. They are hilarious when like this. They were dancing in the middle of the rec room, giggling like little girls, when Sunny spoke up.

"Hey? Guyssss? How 'bout a threesome?" He sounded very drowsy, but we all heard it and collapsed laughing. Sides and Jazz were just grinning like maniacs.

"Suuurrreee" Jazz slurred before passing out on the floor, shortly followed by the twins. They all ended up in one massive pile. What surprised me that their holoforms hadn't faded.

"Well, they're knocked out cold." I stated, just staring at them. Mirage chuckled and nodded.

"Yep." He then turned to me and flashed a mischievous smile, and I caught on quickly. Poor 'Bee was confused.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Well, we do have paint, and the three are dead to the world…" Mirage trailed off and Bumblebee lit up in glee.

"This shall be fun." He grinned. Both of their holoforms disappeared and they transformed back into their robot modes, 'Bee picking me up, and we went to go get the paints.

"Um, Megan, 'Bee, I gotta tell you two something." Mirage spoke up. I turned to him questionably.

"What is it?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"The paints are in the med bay." My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I shouted, both the 'bots wincing at the loud noise. Even I was convinced half the base heard that. After a little thinking, I smiled.

"Oh well, let's go!" I squealed. Mirage and 'Bee exchanged looks.

"I swear you're fucking bi-polar." Mirage muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" I pouted, crossing my arms. This made Bumblebee chuckle and we carried walking towards our new destination; the med bay.

We soon passed the training room where Ironhide was training. He looked so badass with his beloved cannons out, shooting the shit out of the targets. He turned around and we exchanged glances before he turned away. This left me confused. What's wrong with him?

I thought about this until we were finally in front of the doors leading to the dreaded Hatchet's lair.

Mirage stepped forward and reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Unless you're about to offline frag off!" Ratchet bellowed fiercely. I winced slightly, he sounded annoyed. Mirage, the brave sod, opened the door anyway and 'Bee walked in after us.

The CMO quickly snapped his head towards us and glared. However, his optics softened slightly when they landed on me. Ratchet sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Paint." I snickered. Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"And why do you need paint?" He asked, slightly bewildered.

"We were partying and the twins and Jazz passed out in their holoforms, so we want to paint their alt modes." Mirage explained. Ratchet smirked evilly.

"Fine, you can have any of the paints you like, but on one condition."

"And what is that?" I questioned.

"You have to let me help with this."

My jaw dropped and me eyes widened, the other two practically mirroring my expression. After a silent moment I started laughing.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, trying to calm myself down. Ratchet? Helping with a prank? I think I drank more high-grade energon than I thought.

Apparently, Mirage was thinking the same thing. Ratchet now had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmmmmm, Ironhide we probably want a part in this."

I nodded and 'Bee walked over to where the paints were. There were so many colours, so we just grabbed as many as we could. Ratchet turned to us.

"I just com-linked Ironhide. He also wants to participate, saying, quote 'its time those two slaggers paid, and it will be amusing to prank Jazz'" He stated, causing me to giggle. Mirage then waved his servo.

"We better get going before they wake up and 'Hide has all the fun."

We all agreed and rushed to the rec room, literally.

Luckily for us, Ironhide was just standing near the entrance impatiently and the other three were still asleep. They weren't damaged at all. Yet.

We placed the paints near their alt modes and got to work. Whilst giving them makeovers, I couldn't help but notice that 'Hide was trying to avoid me and refused any eye/optic contact. It left me feeling slightly hurt, but I shrugged it off as him being grouchy.

It took us a couple of hours, but we were all proud of our handy work when finished. We cleaned everything up and waited for them to wake back up.

We waited for half an hour and they still hadn't woken up so I walked over to their alt modes and kicked their tyres one by one, earning chuckles from the awaiting crowd. I ran back, giggling and got my phone out.

The trio transformed into their bipedal modes, deactivating their holoforms, and groaned. Sides put a hand up to his head.

"Ugggh, what happened?"

I had to stifle a laugh at the sight in front of me. I was currently sitting in Ratchet's servo, since himself, and Ironhide, were the only mechs the twins and Jazz wouldn't threated since they were more than likely afraid of them.

Sides then turned to Sunny and his optics widened to the size of dinner plated before he collapsed laughing. Sunny's usual yellow paintjob was replaced with luminous pink. On his aft Ironhide had written 'kick me'. Said mech was too groggy to notice.

Jazz turned to Sides and had a grin so large on his face that it could easily rival the Cheshire cat's.

"Dude, look a' yoursel'." Sides looked at his arm and screamed like a girl. Luckily all of this was being recorded, courtesy of me. Sides was a mixture of bright purple and orange, since we couldn't decide at the time. He also had 'arsehole' written across his forehead. That was actually Ratchet.

They only then realized that we were here and Jazz gave us a nervous look before looking at himself. He was completely white with random blue, black and red splotches across his frame (colour scheme sound familiar?). To our surprise, he grinned.

"I loo' sexi!" He exclaimed, once again turning to us. He looked away but then did a double take, as did the twins.

"Ratchet?..." Was all Sides said, speechless. Suddenly another girly scream erupted through the base. My suspicions of who it was were confirmed when I turned to Sunstreaker.

"My beautiful paintjob!" He exclaimed, glaring at us. He looked ready to attack us when Prime, Prowl and Wheeljack burst in.

"What hap-"Optimus cut off when he saw the three mechs in the middle of the room. He attempted to keep a straight face but quickly walked back out and we all heard faint chuckling. Wheeljack was laughing his aft off at the sight and Prowl just stood there, stunned.

"Who did this to you" He asked, clearly not seeing us in the corner. Wow, we must have been well hided. Sunny snarled and Jazz simply pointed to where we were. I waved sheepishly at the ninja bot. Seeing the culprits just made Wheeljack laugh harder to the extent that I thought he was going to explode (you know that wouldn't really surprise me). Prowl finally grinned, his optics twinkling in amusement.

Sideswipe stepped forward.

"I have to say, that was a good one." He admitted. I cheered along with Mirage, who fist bumped 'Bee. Ratch' and 'Hide looked proud of themselves.

I had it all captured on my phone so I decided to make my get away by transforming into my robot mode and flying out of the rec room at full speed.

I stopped off at my room first and placed my phone in a safe place where the twins and Jazz would be unable to find it. Hopefully, I left the safety of my room and snooped around the base because I was bored. After a while I discovered Wheeljacks lab. Curious, I opened the door and walked in. It was full of all sorts of chemicals and loads of broken machines. All in all, it was very messy.

**-:Megan where are you?:- **Ratchet asked through the com-link. I smirked, knowing that they would not appreciate where I currently was.

**-:In Wheeljacks lab. Ooooh what does this do?:-** I turned my com-link off before he could reply. Of course I wasn't going to touch anything since I didn't want to mess anything up. I just said it to piss him off. I was placing bets on who would get here first when the 'bot I least expected came rushing in. On his own.

Ironhide.

**A/N:- OMG I TOOK AGES TO UPDATE! Oh well, it's here now :D It's not really that much of a cliffhanger, but it (*fingers crossed* hopefully) make you think about how good ole 'Hide will react since he has been avoiding her and they are in there ALONE. Why did Ironhide go for her in the first place then? You will find out in the next chapter, but it is pretty obvious. Hint: WHEELJACK'S lab ;)**

**Anyways, please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12:The decepticons and the Dorit

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's**

Chapter 12:The decepticons and the Dorito

"Are you alright?" He asked me, optics blazing, but still avoiding looking at me. Either way, I still nodded and innocently smiled up at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. He gave me the 'are-you-mad?' look, which I snickered at.

"For one, you're in WHEELJACK'S lab, and another, you are extremely curious; primus knows what you could have done…" He trailed off, probably thinking of the possibilities. I didn't even want to start on that subject, I'll just say that me and 'Jack would be best buds. Ironhide then actually made eye-optic contact with me, a first in days.

"Why did you say what you did? You worried the slag out of me…" He had mumbled the last part, but I still heard him. Ignoring it, I shrugged.

"I was bored." I cringed at the glare he gave me. Trust me to piss of the trigger happy 'bot, unintentionally!

"You were so bored that you decided to potentially BLOW YOURSELF UP?" He roared. That was it.

"What is wrong with you?" I seethed, "You hang out with me, and then avoid me, now you're being a total JACKASS towards me!"

His optics widened in shock at my sudden outburst. It quickly disappeared and was replaced with rage.

"YOU ARE A STUBBON, IRRITATING, STUPID LITTLE GLITCHHEAD WHO I WISH NEVER EXISTED!"

His words stabbed me like no other blade could, and I actually thanked god and primus that I didn't cry. I just simply walked out, ignoring the calls and the sound of things being thrown and punched.

I was about to go to my room when I got a com-link from Optimus.

**-:All Autobots report to the main hanger immediately!:- **I did as told and raced towards the said place, getting there in record time.

I tensed when I felt one of them pick me up, but relaxed when I saw that it was just Prowl. I smiled up at him and he returned it.

Soon everybot else was awaiting Prime's orders, including the fragger Ironass.

"Autobots, there has been reports of decepticons searching for energon, it is best that we go and ambush them." He turned to the CMO ", Ratchet, you will stay here. You will guard the base and make sure that Barricade doesn't escape the brig."

So that's where he's been all this time. They don't trust him?

Prime then turned towards me.

"Megan, you will remain at base." He commanded. I shook my head and stood up, transforming into my robot mode.

"No, I can defend myself and I want to help." I argued boldly. He contemplated this before finally giving in.

"Alright. Prowl, you will stay with Megan during the battle." Prowl nodded.

"Autobots, roll out!" Prime ordered. They all, except Ratchet, transformed. I flew down and sat on Prowls alternate form, which was a police motorcycle, and he sped off, following the others.

It didn't take us long to find the decepticons at an abandoned mine shaft. I jumped off of Prowl and he transformed.

Not long after five decepticons came out of the mine. One I had recognised as the giant dorito of doom, the other four, however, I had never seen before. Two of them looked exactly like Screamer, except one was purple and black, the other, blue and black. One was HUGE and silver, his shoulders, claws, feet and eyebrows pointed. The last one was a dark blue and had a screen for a face.

As the battle started I flew over to one decepticreep in particular.

"Hey, it's the giant dorito of doom!" I yelled over to him. He snapped his head around to glare at me. Sides and Sunny, who were fighting him as well, snickered and Prowl ran over to punch the 'con in the face while he tried to kill me with looks.

When Prowl looked at me I instantly decided that Screamer would be a better option at this point in time. When Prowl got tackled by the purple and black decepticon, I transformed my arms into cannons and shot at it. Getting closer, the 'con didn't look too experienced in battle, and I was shocked when he suddenly warped away. Shaking my head, I went back to the giant dorito.

I got in quite a few shots, but it was difficult with the twins practically glomping him. However funny it was, I had to keep focus.

Screamer was shooting random shots and I yelped in pain when one clipped my shoulder, energon leaking from the wound.

Sunny and Sides suddenly looked up and backed away with wide optics. I was about to question their antics when a black blur came racing forward, shooting massive blasts at the 'con, who I almost felt sorry for. Almost.

The blur soon turned out to be Ironhide as he repeatedly punched and kicked the dorito and I was certain that he was close to snapping in half.

The battle had finally finished as the other decepticons retreated, injured, and Ironhide was still beating the slag out of Screamer and it took Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee and Jazz to make him stop. The others were too cowardly to go near the pissed off weapons specialist.

I was so confused by why he got so angry so suddenly and quickly that I failed to notice Prowl walking towards me. I realized he was there when he knelt down and examined my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded in reply. We were about to head back when Optimus urgently stopped us.

"Wait, Ratchet has found an Autobot identification beacon 2 clicks north of here." We all nodded and headed off in said direction.

I wonder who the new Autobots will be?

**Hehe, a short action scene in there. EVIL IRONHIDE! Who would you like to see in the next chapter? Review and let me know. I already have two Autobots in mind that will be appearing but any other suggestions would be nice. Please R&R!**

**ALSO, if you know who the other decepticons were, even though I described them poorly, do not hesitate to mention them in your review ;) **


	13. Chapter 13:New Arrivals

**A/N:-Wow, another chapter written! Anyway, the four decepticons from the last chapter are as included (the reviewers who guessed one correctly are included, also not including the giant dorito of doom)**

**Megatron-** **Phaedra39**

**Soundwave-** **Phaedra39, TMNTluckygirl, annebellelennox and KuroIchi30866**

**Skywarp-** **Phaedra39, annebellelennox, KuroIchi30866 and Kimmie98**

**Thundercracker-** **Phaedra39, annebellelennox, KuroIchi30866 and Kimmie98**

**Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's**

Chapter 13:New Arrivals 

_(Megan's POV, human)_

It didn't take us long to get to the where the Autobot beacon signal was coming from. I silently gasped at the silver spaceship that had 'landed'. It wasn't massive and it had smoke coming off of it.

"How many are on board, Prime?" Side's asked. Optimus turned to him.

"Ratchet reported that there are a total of four Autobot life signals on board."

Sides nodded. He looked ready to ask another question when the ship's door slid open and two 'bots walked out.

They were both female, so they were 'femmes'. One was taller and very curvy and was a deep cobalt colour. The other one was slightly smaller and she had pink armour, though her helm and most of her legs were white.

The pair walked towards Optimus and bowed.

"It's an honour, Prime." The blue femme said.

"Welcome to Earth Chromia," He turned to the Pink and white femme "Arcee."

I was about to introduce myself when noises started coming from the ship.

"Move you big oath!"

"Me don't wanna move!"

"Come on, Grimlock, Earth won't kill you!"

The ships doors reopened and a mech stepped out, holding a rope and pulling it. He was orange with red arms and lower abdomen. The bottom half of his legs were grey and he sported a couple of yellow flames, the biggest one being on his chest. He looked slightly taller than the femmes.

"Move your aft Grimlock!" He yelled into the spaceship. He tugged the rope a little more and a GIANT t-rex like Autobot out of the ship.

Grimlock, as the mech called him, was at least twice the size of the 'bot currently hauling him out of the ship. His head, chest and legs were a slivery-grey colour, meanwhile his arms were white and his head and lower abdomen and tail were yellow. Putting it simply, he looked AWESOME!

Without thinking, I walked over to the pair, despite the warnings from several mechs.

Judging by the way they were acting, Grimlock is dangerous. Once close enough they both stared down at me and I waved.

"Hiya." The orange flamed one kneeled down to get a better look at me.

"So, you are a human, the organic species on this planet?" He asked. I nodded.

"My names Megan." I replied. He smiled and poked me in the side, to which I giggled.

"I'm called Hot Rod." He jabbed his thumb towards the dino "And that's Grimlock." _I know, Im not deaf._

The huge t-rex leaned down, his head inches from me.

"Me Grimlock think human puny." He commented. I noticed that he spoke in 3rd person, but I didn't mind.

"I may be puny, but I can kick butt." I retorted playfully, smirking. He snickered.

"Me Grimlock now think Megan funny."

I smiled, moving my hand closer hesitantly, and gently stroked his snout. I felt relieved when he growled contently. He then nudged me onto his head, and I climbed onto the top of it as he lifted himself up.

"Me like Megan." He said happily. I could see all of the 'bots from here. Arcee was talking to Mirage and Bumblebee, Optimus and Prowl were just watching everything around them with amusement. Jazz and Wheeljack were having a training match and the twins were waving at me like the nutters they were, jumping around and everything. It was hilarious to watch.

I looked to the right and noticed Ironhide standing still and Chromia all over him. I snickered when I realized that she was flirting with him.

However much I hated him for what he said to me, this was a golden opportunity which I did not want to miss. So I shouted the first thing that came into my mind.

"GET IN THERE CHROMIA!" They all turned to me, then to 'Hide and Chromia, then they started laughing.

Ironhide pulled a disgusted face and Chromia backed away, embarrassed. Hot Rod pointed at me.

"I like her."

"Im a very likable person." I grinned. He chuckled wholeheartedly.

After a moment Grimlock snickered. I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see me.

"Whats so funny?" I asked. He then started jumping around, me holding onto his neck whilst giggling.

"Me think you pretty!"

I blushed slightly and the twins wolf-whistled, causing my blush to disappear as a scowl formed on my face.

Transforming into my robot mode, I flew down from Grimlock and landed elegantly onto the ground. The new arrivals were staring at me with shock.

"Im a techno-organic." I shrugged. They seemed to understand. Except from Grimlock.

"Whats a techno-organic?" He asked. Hot Rod facepalmed and groaned.

"Why are you so fucking stupid?" The flame bot shot back. I started laughing hard, clutching my robotic stomach. I wiped an energon tear away from my optic.

"You've only been on Earth for 10 minutes and you are already using our cuss words! Hot Rod you are awesome." I exclaimed. He bowed and then pulled a macho pose.

"I know I am." I shook my head, smiling, at his cockiness and walked over to Sunny and Sides. They both looked down at me and grinned.

I cocked my head and placed my servos on my hip plating.

"Do you know HOW retarded you guys looked when I was sitting on Grimlock's head?" I asked. The twins growled and took a step towards me. I knew they were kidding. Well, I hoped they were.

"No, how retarded did we look?" Sunny challenged. I smirked, readying myself.

"Very retarded." They narrowed their optics at me and started stepping closer to me. I transformed back into my human form.

"You can't hurt humans." I commented. Sides gave me a quizzical look.

"But you're not completely human, now are you?" He smirked triumphantly. I thought about this for a little bit.

"I have really got to start thinking these things through more." Sideswipe chuckled.

"Yes, you should." They then both transformed their arms into guns. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but was greatly surprised when they both got tackled.

"You no point guns at Megan!" The voice roared, literally. I started laughing my ass off, even harder than I did earlier

"Oh, Grimlock." I panted between my hysterical laughter. After hearing the twin's cries of distress I looked up and saw Grimlock. He was walking towards me, holding Sunny and Sides upside down, and one leg each in his jaw.

Optimus and Prowl were smirking, their optics glittering with amusement. Jazz, Bumblebee and Hot Rod were rolling around in the floor in fits of laughter. Mirage and Wheeljack were shaking their heads, chuckling and the femmes were laughing. Ironhide, however, had an unreadable look on his faceplates.

Grimlock dropped the twins in front of me, looking rather proud of himself.

"Me Grimlock do good?" He asked, leaning down to me. I smiled and stroked his snout.

"Yes, Grimlock, you did very good."

_(Sometime later, back at base)_

Getting Grimlock back to base without any humans seeing was easier said than done, though we managed it.

Two hours later.

We ended up putting the poor 'bot into status.

Jeez, he was pissed when he woke up.

Everyone tried to calm him down, making such a fuss.

Then I came and calmed him in 2 seconds flat.

Me, Sides, Sunny, Arcee, Chromia, Ironhide and Mirage were all in the rec room whilst the others went off to do their own thing.

The twins were watching SpongeBob; I was talking to 'Cee and 'Raj, and 'Mia was all over 'Hide. Again. I felt something tighten in my chest but I ignored it.

"What's with them?" I asked, jerking my thumb towards the pair. Arcee giggled and Mirage smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Chromia has a MASSIVE crush on him." Arcee informed me.

Realization settled onto my features as my mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"The thing is, none of us are sure if he likes her back." Mirage commented.

"How could he not like her, she's extremely pretty and has a nice personality." I replied, confused. Mirage just gave me a pointed look. I frantically waved my hands in front of me.

"Don't you even go there, 'Raj, or I'll shove a pole up your aft." I threatened. I heard the twins snicker from the sofa.

"She'll do it!" Sunny exclaimed. Mirage chuckled and shook his head.

"Lucky im on duty today then, isn't it?" He walked out of the room "addio."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Sure he's on duty." Arcee laughed and waved to me, walking away also.

"I'll see you later, Megan." I nodded and went over to the twins. Sides glanced at me and smiled.

"Glad you could join us." He said. I smiled back and sat in between the two mechs.

"SpongeBob's so stupid." I mused. Sunny's holoform then appeared next to me.

"But not as stupid as you." He smirked. I grinned and placed a hand over my heart.

"Why thank you, I didn't think you loved me that much." I replied in a teasing manner. I happily squealed when he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Of course I love you, you're my sis." Once he placed me down I felt someone else lift me back up, carrying me bridal style.

"Yeah, I love you too sis, and don't you forget it." Sides said. He then put me down and looked at me seriously.

"And we also know when something's troubling you." I froze. Was it that obvious?

"It's nothing, really." They both gave me concerned glances.

"Honestly, I promise." They didn't look convinced but, luckily, dropped it.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

Ignoring Chromia, I looked on as Megan, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker declared their 'sibling' love for each other.

I felt yet another pang of guilt stab at my spark. It had been happening since I said what I did, and I wasn't sure how much more of it I could take before I cracked.

When I felt somebot tap me, I groaned and turned back to the annoying blue femme.

Yes, I knew she liked me. A lot. No, I didn't like her back. She irritates me.

I had finally come to terms with what Ratchet said a little while back.

I'm in love with Megan.

**YES I ADDED GRIMLOCK, HE IS A LEGEND!**

**Ironhide's so stupid, but that's why we love him XD Okay, so now he's admitted it to himself, doesn't mean its gunna be plain sailing ;)**

**Please R&R, I THRIVE off of them!**

**Also, ive put up a poll on my profile, which is basically the stories people would like me to make my priorities. As in I will focus on them the most, and update them more frequently. Be sure to vote if you want this story to be one of them :D**


	14. Chapter 14:Jealousy

**A/N:- Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's**

Chapter 14:Jealousy

_(Megan's POV, human form)_

Shortly after our sibling moment, it became awkward and I prayed to Primus in blessing when Hot Rod came strolling in. When his optics settled on me his faceplates brightened.

"How's it going babe?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. The twins (still in holoforms) growled beside me and I nudged them both playfully.

"Don't worry, there nicknames."

"You got that right, but I think I can do better." Hot Rod admitted.

"Yeah same, I don't think 'Hothead' is the best I can come up with." I replied, grinning. He came closer, plucked me up and placed me onto his shoulder.

"So, Megan, what do you like?" Hot Rod asked. I rubbed my chin and hummed as I thought.

"Hmmm….probably nature and…" I started to bounce up and down excitedly "sugar!"

The twins' holoforms disappeared and their normal modes stared at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. Sunny tilted his head.

"You are so random." I snickered as Hot Rod chuckled.

"Okay, nature and sugar, let me think….sugarflower?" I made a disgusted face.

"No."

"Sweetrose?"

"NO!"

"Last try, how about….Chocolily?" My eyes glistened.

"Yeah I like that!Now you need one."

I thought for several minutes before finally giving up.

"I ain't got anything; I'll just stick to calling you Hot Rod." I said. Said 'bot whooped.

"Oh yes, I get to keep my name!" I giggled at him.

"Soo, what should we do?" I asked, completely and utterly out of ideas. Hot Rod shrugged and I yelped as I nearly fell off.

"Watch it!" He turned his head towards me and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Chocolily."

Shaking my head in amusement, I didn't notice the twins giving us devious looks. When I finally did see, though, I raised a questioning eyebrow towards them.

They just waved their hands frantically in front of themselves. I gave them one last look before knocking on the side of Hot Rod's head.

"Can we go and see Grimmy?" I asked as sweetly as I could. I knew he wouldn't want to, since they all believe that the dinobot could accidently harm me, coz he has no brain whatsoever. He eventually sighed, seemingly giving in.

"Fine, let's go see Grimlock." I cheered triumphantly as Hot Rod, followed by Sides and Sunny, walked out of the rec room and towards the t-rex's special area.

His special area consists of 24 hour watch and about 100 video cameras. Apparently once, back on Cybertron, the others left Grimlock for one minute and came back in to find all of the computers destroyed, several objects stomped on, fires everywhere and Grimlock, who was in the middle of the room, grinning sheepishly.

Now that I'd pay to see.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

"So, do you want to go hang out in the training room?" Chromia all but flirted, taking a seductive step towards me.

None of her efforts were working, so I gently held out a hand.

"Chromia, stop, just stop. I hate to break it to you but my spark belongs with someone else, sorry." I stated boldly. Her faceplates crumpled slightly in devastation, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Chromia then straightened herself out and looked me directly in the optics.

"Who is it?" She asked as kindly as possible, but I could detect a sense of jealousy behind it. I didn't respond to her.

However, my silence must have spoken volumes because her optics widened in disbelief as she stared at me.

"_Her_?" Chromia chuckled half-heartedly "You're in love with the freak?"

I growled and took a threatening step towards her, though she didn't budge.

"Don't you dare call her that!" I snarled in warning. She glared at me.

"Call her what? A freak? Well, im sorry for speaking the truth."

I roared and was about to punch her, femme or not, when none other than Ratchet walked in, a dark look on his face.

For a nano second I thought it was directed at me and felt like sighing in relief when he walked towards Chromia.

"I overheard your little conversation and that sort of verbal abuse to one of our fellow team mates will NOT be tolerated!" He said, venom rolling off his glossa.

Chromia gave us both dark looks before stalking out of the rec room, shoving Ratchet into me in the process. We exchanged glances before he spoke up, now grinning sheepishly.

"Mind telling me what the whole conversation was about?"

I raised an optic ridge at him.

"I thought you heard it all?" I questioned. Ratchet shook his helm.

"Na, I only heard from when Chromia said that you're in love with a freak, to which I disagree with."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my old friend. The cheeky slagger.

"You didn't miss much, only another one of her pathetic attempts at flirting and me telling her that my spark belonged to someone else." I stated. Ratchet smirked and patted me on the back.

"So you've finally come to terms with it?" I nodded my helm.

"Well then, now you have to tell her." Ratchet snickered. I felt my jaw drop as I turned to him. Ratchet actually started laughing at my reaction.

"Not right now, dumb aft. I meant whenever you're ready."

I shook my helm to rid of my shocked expression and grumbled.

Emotions weren't exactly my strong point.

"Primus help me….."

_(Megan's POV)_

"GRIMLOCK!"

Said 'bot started to jump up and down excitedly as he stomped towards me, the twins and Hot Rod.

I giggled. He always acted so much like a teddy bear.

Grimlock then stopped, sending pleading optics towards Hot Rod, who tried to ignore them.

"Grimlock, that's scary, stop!" The flamed mech exclaimed. The twins started snickering, though when the t-rex made his optics even bigger, they both collapsed in fits of laughter.

Hot Rod momentarily offlined his optics, but when he turned them back on he gently placed me on the floor in front of Grimlock, who immediately stopped his creepy expression and leant down towards me.

When his snout poked my stomach I gently stroked it, causing him to growl contently again, like he usually did.

I could still hear laughter behind me, but it stopped when a CLANG noise followed shortly.

For a split second I thought the Hatchet had walked in so I found it pretty shocking, yet amusing, when I saw the twins rubbing their helms with a smug Hot Rod between them. I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Dare I ask?" Hot Rod shook his head, now grinning.

"Nope."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to Grimmy. He was still growling softly.

Grimlock's so funny, how can you not (friendly!) love him?

_(Chromia)_

Grinding my denta, I stormed into the training room and shot at everything.

How dare that insolent little freak steal my love away from me?

Hatred filled my system as my optics continually flashed red. I suddenly sported a devilish grin as a plan formed in my processor.

Megan was going to pay, and no one is going to stop me.

Not even Ironhide himself.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA, ain't I evil? XD**

**What is Chromia going to do, and when is Ironhide going to muster up enough courage and confess?**

**Better yet, does Megan share the feelings?**

**Please R&R! :D**


	15. Chapter 15:The truth

**A/N:- I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

**Also, thank you elita13 for the email about this fic, I really did need a good kick up the ass :)**

**I know it's a bit short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

Chapter 15:The truth

_(Megan's POV, human)_

A day had past and I was currently heading towards the brig.

Why? I wanted to have a chat with my sire (dad, mech creator, whatever) Barricade. Apparently the 'bots still don't trust him, which I completely understand, but he did save my life when he could have just left me for dead.

Because I didn't want to be near Ironhide, Optimus, Mirage and Jazz were coming with me, just in case anything happens.

When we go there I was about to step in when Optimus stopped me.

"Be careful, and make sure you comm us if anything goes wrong." He said, his optics flashing with worry. I waved their concerns off.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I replied as I walked through the doors.

Once inside I noticed that there were in fact many cells, all with electric energon bars keeping the captives in.

In some of the cells Sides and Sunny had graffitied their names onto the walls, along with other rude things.

I eventually found the black and white mech in the cell furthest from the door.

Holding a cube of energon for him, I came into his view. To my surprise he smiled when his optics landed on me.

Looking him over, I noted that he wasn't too badly damaged. His eyes weren't as bright as they were when I saw him last and there was a scar running diagonally through his decepticon insignia.

"Hello Dad." I greeted warmly, handing him the cube of energon. His clawed hands delicately took it and placed it to the side of him. He was solely focused on me.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Barricade stated. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, ive not been allowed until today." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you believe me?" Barricade suddenly burst out, gazing at me expectantly.

"Of course I do, if you were truly a con at spark you would have never rescued me, even though im your child." I said.

His optics then grew sad as they flickered down to stare at the floor. His whole posture slumped and he looked incredibly distressed. Millions of thoughts then rushed around in my head. I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with me.

"Whats the matter?" I asked softly. Barricade sighed then looked back up at me.

"Do you remember what I told you the day I kidnapped you?"

I nodded slowly, the memories rushing back.

"What I said wasn't _all _true." He confessed. My eyes widened in shock.

"Then…..what is the truth?" I finally managed to get out, my voice shaky and reduced to a whisper. Barricade hesitated before starting.

"I was being honest about the fact me and your femme creator were forced to interface, and about her being a scientist, but I never wanted to be a con, and as soon as I laid my optics on you I instantly fell in love, you were such a cute sparkling…" He drifted off, his optics clouding as he revisited the memories. When I whistled he shook his head and continued. "Anyway, when Megatron demanded for me to hand you over, I refused, gave you to your carrier and told her to run with you, whilst I fought to buy you as much time as possible. I eventually passed out, and when I awakened, I was in a cell. Shortly after your carrier was dragged in and I was forced to watch as they brutally murdered her. I didn't have any feelings for her though, but dread filled me as wondered if she had even got you somewhere safe or not. Soon Megatron came in and said that I was an excellent warrior and perfect to be a decepticon. I reluctantly agreed and started training. Time quickly passed and I was a full-fledged decepticon. Through the vorns I still thought about you. I eventually assumed you were dead, but…."

I finished for him.

"My carrier turned me into a human and sent me to Earth."

I was sitting cross legged on the floor, taking in every single word that he had said, repeating them over and over again.

We were silent for a minute, content in each other's presence, until Barri-my dad let a metallic cough escape him.

"When will I be able to leave the brig?" He asked, his crimson optics flashing in hope. I smiled.

"Im sure it won't be that far in the future. After all, they are monitoring our conversation."

He nodded his head and we said our goodbyes just before I walked back out.

As soon as I exited the brig my eyes widened.

Every single Autobot was standing In front of me, well, except from Grimlock. The younger ones (Hot Rod, 'Bee, and the twins) jaws were hanging open. Wheeljack, Mirage, Jazz and Arcee looked surprised, but not as ridiculous as the other four. Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl were hiding their shock pretty well.

Chromia, however, confused me. She was giving me a semi-dark look, though she was trying to mirror the others reactions. It wasn't working.

Ignoring her, I looked up at Optimus.

"Why are you all so shocked?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We heard everything said, including how you ended up on Earth." He replied, his face saddening. Before I even knew it, Arcee rushed over and scooped me up in her hands.

"Oh my god you poor girl!" She whispered sympathetically, bringing me to her chasis in comfort. I immediately felt relaxed.

"Will Barricade be able to leave the brig soon?" I questioned hopefully.

"In a few days, don't worry. After that display of pure honesty, sorrow and care, we can't not believe him now." Ratchet stepped forward. The corner of his lips had twitched up into a small smile.

I cheered triumphantly, transforming into my robot mode and flying around everyone. When I eventually landed on the ground I punched my fists into the air.

"THANK YOU PRIMUS!" I yelled cheerfully. They all actually chuckled, even Ironhide, who by the way I am still pissed at.

However, during my happiness, I never noticed that a certain blue femme had stalked off.

_(Chromia's POV) _

I smirked evilly.

I was getting closer and closer into being able to complete my plan.

All I need to do now is get that little brat to trust me….

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

**This is more of a filler, since I had somehow abandoned one of the key characters in this story :/**

**How could I forget about poor Barricade? :(**

**Anyways, should I turn Megan into a full cybertronian, or keep her the way she is?**

**Tell me in your reviews!**

**Before I forget, next Friday im going on holiday, so I wont be able to update again, sadly, so im going to upload another chapter before then and then plot the next few chapters whilst on holiday so I can just type them up when I get back :)**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16:Revenge

**A/N:- I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

**Lyrics are written in **_italics_

**After reading your reviews and borrowing someone else's brain to do the thinking I can't, I have decided on what im going to do with Megan.**

**I'm sorry if it's not what you would have liked, but it will be easier, with the plot and stuff…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 16:Revenge

After my chat with Barricade, myself and the officers (Prowl, Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet) discussed about when my sire would be released. We eventually decided on in three days.

72 hours until I could see him again. That's very long for me, which sucks immensely.

Now I was walking into the rec room. I spotted the twins and Hot Rod playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with oversized Xbox controllers. It was funny watching Sides yell 'DIE!' at the screen as he rapidly pushed the buttons on the controller. Over in the corner Mirage and Wheeljack were in a deep conversation, surprising me, since 'Jack is hardly out of his lab.

I was about to walk over to 'Raj and 'Jack when two robotic legs blocked my path.

Looking up I saw Chromia smiling down at me.

"Hey Megan, do you want to come with me for a drive?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet. I nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

She then transformed into a motorcycle and I climbed on. Chromia then sped out of the base as fast as possible for her. It was almost like she was trying to avoid someone, but I quickly dismissed the idea.

Why would she have to hide?

The wind blew my hair out of my face as I gazed at the horizon in front of us.

"So," I questioned "Where are we going?"

It took a moment for her to reply.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. I must admit, Earth truly is a beautiful place." I smiled.

"It sure is, but im pretty sure Cybertron is 100 times better."

Chromia sighed, slowing down a tiny bit.

"It was. Golden buildings stretching as far as the optic could see, the stars glowing bright, filling the night sky. Two moons, reflecting off of the buildings. Everything was peaceful." She sighed sadly "Of course, it was never truly meant to be."

Feeling sorry for the femme, I gently patted the side of her alt mode, attempting to comfort her.

"Don't worry, im sure that soon enough the war will end and your planet will return back to its original beauty." I encouraged cheerfully.

"Thank you Megan, I don't know what I'd do without you." She replied. I just grinned sheepishly in response.

_(Chromia's POV)_

"Thank you Megan, I don't know what I'd do without you." I replied, faking thankfulness. She grinned sheepishly in response.

I inwardly chuckled. It was all too easy in tricking the freak into trusting me, thinking we are friends.

Ha, like I'd ever be friends with the mutant who stole my one true love.

I was about halfway to my destination, where Megan will breathe her last breath.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

I was in the training room, shooting at the decepticon holoforms with my cannons, trying to blow off the guilt which flooded my processors.

Usually blasting Screamers head off was extremely enjoyable, but today; nothing.

I roared in frustration and punched the wall, leaving a good sized dent.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" I yelled at myself, stomping out of the room.

I had to apologize to Megan. Guilt was tearing me apart as my spark yearned for the one I loved.

I headed towards the rec room first.

_(Chromia's POV)_

"So," Megan spoke up after a few minutes "I hear you like ole Ironass?"

If I could, I would have grinded my denta together. Calming myself down, I replied.

"Yes, it's complicated. I k-I mean-don't think he likes my back, though." My spark twinged, not only in sadness, but in utter hatred towards the _thing _sitting on my alt mode as I drove.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"You're joking, right?" She asked incredulously.

"No."

"Wow, how can he not like a sweet, beautiful femme like yourself?"

I turned on my cooling fans, to look like I was blushing, but inside I was raging. How dare she say that, it's almost as if she knows and is teasing me, the little fragger!

"I don't know," I hesitated, trying not to leak poison in my next words "I think he likes you."

Megan spluttered.

"Yeah, right, I know he full well doesn't, not after what he said to me." She all but sneered, though I could detect a small trace of sadness within her.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, seeming innocent enough, but in all truth, my curiosity was spiked. She took a slightly shaky breath before answering.

"He said, quote," She deepened her voice, mimicking Ironhide "'YOU ARE A STUBBON, IRRITATING, STUPID LITTLE GLITCHHEAD WHO I WISH NEVER EXISTED!'"

I faked a gasp.

"Im sorry, that must have been hard to comprehend." I was tempted to add 'little miss perfect', but refrained myself. I had to admit, Ironhide must have took the words right out of my mouth. Though I would have added freak and many other colourful words.

I then checked my scanner.

Only 17 miles to go, perfect.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

As I neared the rec room I slowed my pace and tried to appear as calm as possible, though inside my spark was pounding.

What if she didn't accept it? What if she still hated me, or, better yet, still wanted to avoid me? I don't think my spark would be able to take it.

When near the entrance, I casually strolled in and scanned the room for Megan.

I grew slightly confused when I couldn't see her anywhere. Normally she would be hanging out with the twins and/or Hot Rod.

As if sensing my confusion, Sideswipe paused the game he was playing, Sunstreaker whining, and glanced over at me.

"If you're wondering where Megan is, she's gone for a ride with Chromia."

I froze.

_(Chromia's POV)_

13 miles.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

My optics widened, and for a split second my limbs stopped working.

That is, until I charged forward, grabbing the red twin by his neck and slamming him into a wall.

He coughed and spluttered, then gave me a death glare.

"What did I do wrong?" He half yelled, his voice restrained. From the corner of my optic, I saw that everyone in the room was watching cautiously. Sunstreaker looked amused, not even bothering to help his brother. I growled and added a little more pressure.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?"

_(Chromia's POV)_

8 miles.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

Sideswipe sent me an extremely confused look. It was then I realized he didn't know, but I couldn't care less. I was seething.

"CHROMIA WANTS TO KILL MEGAN!"

_(Megan's POV)_

Chromia was eerily silent. She was driving at top speed without an explanation. I wonder what was going through her processor?

_(Ironhide's POV)_

The red mech stopped thrashing for a second, but then he somehow managed to throw my off as the blue in his optics intensified in rage.

"WHAT?"

_(Chromia's POV)_

5 miles.

(Ironhide's POV)

The second I locked onto Chromia's spark signature, I transformed and sped out of the base at top speed.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

_(Megan's POV)_

I was about to speak up when the radio turned on. The song was 'Hero' by Skillet.

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_(Chromia's POV)_

2 miles.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

As I drove on, I noticed that the twins were not far behind. Soon enough, all of the 'bots were following us, except from Grimlock.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_(Megan's POV)_

I was confused when Chromia came to an abrupt halt in the middle of a clearing. Trees stretched for miles across the horizon, and no sign of any other life.

Suddenly I was flying through the air and smashed into a nearby boulder as Chromia flung me off and transformed.

Confused, I looked up to see red optics, her face twisted into an evil grin.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

"C-Chromia, what are you doing!" I yelled my eyes wide in shock. She rolled her eyes and transformed her arm into a gun.

"What does it look like, freak? Im going to end your worthless little life." She sneered.

I was confused. What did I do wrong?

I didn't have time to answer as she fired. I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

Chromia seemed extremely determined to kill me so I tried to change into my robot mode. Instead I felt an electric shock run down my spine and cried out, falling to my knees. She just laughed.

"Foolish _girl_, Ive made sure to disable your, cybertronian half, before we even came out here."

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

I tried to stand up, but I felt something sharp pierce through the bone in my right leg. It didn't take me too long to realize that Chromia had stabbed me.

_(Ironhide's POV)_

As I neared the signal, I screeched to a halt.

Scrap! There were trees everywhere, blocking my path.

Shrugging, I started carelessly tearing the trees out of the ground and chucking them to my side.

When the others transformed, I was pretty sure they were going to stop me, so was mildly surprised when they joined me, the smaller ones running in-between the trees. I growled in frustration and ended up just barging straight through, wrecking everything in sight.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_(Megan's POV)_

Before I could even think of fighting back, I was lifted in the air and swiftly punched and kicked ferociously, though Chromia was seemingly making sure she didn't hit my head, which would kill me almost instantly.

Oh crap.

She then carelessly dropped me and shot me multiple times, leaving scorch marks. I was leaking tons of energon, even in my human form, and was too weak to even crawl away.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

I was then stabbed in the stomach. I prevented myself from screaming as she slowly twisted the blade before yanking it out, leaving a massive hole in my abdomen.

I panicked as my vision started to fade black, since it was more than likely going to stay like that, unless any of the others come.

Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, I don't really care. Heck, I'd even accept Ironhide, just as long as he saved me from the agony I was currently feeling.

I coughed up some more energon and my breathing was extremely shallow as she shot at me some more. As I writhed in pain I could barely make out the amusement in her blood red optics.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_(Ironhide's POV)_

My audios suddenly picked up on a familiar, pain filled cry. My optics flashed red as I ran even faster through the forest. Even Prowl didn't seem to care about the nature we were wrecking as he was running through near me.

"Hang on Megan, we're coming." I whispered.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_(Megan's POV)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

I was about to give up; surrender, when I felt a sudden power surge and released the energy. It created a light blue aurora and knocked Chromia back and into a tree, making it snap in half.

I smirked to myself, and, clutching my abdomen, shakily stood up.

She jumped back up and whirled around to glare at me.

"Why you little bitch!"

I tauntingly placed a hand over my spark, trying to bite back a laugh at her choice of words.

"I may be a bitch, but at least im good at it."

Chromia snarled and charged towards me. I sent her a lopsided smile before running under her legs.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

Apparently I was stronger than I looked because I sent a punch her way and left a massive dent in her leg armour.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

It carried on like this for a bit, and I was extremely satisfied when she started to leak energon as well.

"If anybody's gonna take that bitch down, it's gonna be me." I declared, grinning as I recapped a quote from Family Guy.

During my special moment Chromia managed to shoot me in the back, making me fly forwards and into the same rock as earlier.

"So we meet again." I muttered before jumping back up and dodging another one of the cobalt femme's attacks.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

Growling in frustration, Chromia brought out her blades and rapidly swung at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge them as she left deep gashes along my arms, legs, sides and cheek.

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

I felt like I was going to black out again, but I got another power surge and used it to throw the femme upwards.

She was moving so fast she was unable to get her footing as she plummeted back into the ground, creating a massive crater.

I stumbled around, trying my hardest to keep upright. Staggering over to Chromia, who was just as bad off and as close to dying as me, preparing to give her the final blow. She stared at me with wide optics.

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"MEGAN!"

My head automatically snapped into the direction of the voice. All of me hate for the mech vanishing into thin air, I smiled as I saw a black robot walk out of the trees, along with everyone else.

"Ironhide!" I called gleefully. This was a big mistake on my part.

Suddenly I felt something pierce through my chest like a million daggers. Right through my spark.

All colour vanished from my face as I turned back to face Chromia, who was smirking evilly.

"Goodbye." She whispered her voice monotone. She pulled out her blade and stabbed it back through my body, just a little above the first hole in my chest.

"NO!" I heard Ironhide's voice roar as the metal tore my spark to pieces.

Chromia quickly removed the blade from me and made a hasty retreat. I saw four blurs race after the femme. Two were red; one was yellow, and the other silver.

I took one small step in her direction before collapsing.

When I couldn't feel a thing I knew that death was around the corner. My vision had already started to blur, my hearing was muffled, and my breathing was becoming shallower and less frequent.

Two male figures quickly rushed over. The first one, from what I could tell, had blonde hair, with the same glowing blue eyes and wore glasses. I could easily tell that it was Ratchet's holoform.

The other one grabbed my left hand and squeezed it, muttering encouraging words, most of which I couldn't make out.

The man looked in his late 20's, with cropped, slick jet black hair and the same eyes as Ratchet.

"Ironhide…" I choked, my eyes leaking some energon tears. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and gently stroked my forehead.

"Don't die on me, Megan, please." I managed to hear him whisper, his voice wavering.

My vision started to fade even more, until I was consumed by the darkness. For good.

_(Third Person)_

As soon as the Autobots witnessed Megan collapse, Ironhide and Ratchet quickly transformed down, activated their holoforms, and rushed over to the dying girl.

Dark purple bruises and deep gashes covered her body; she was already lying in an expanding pool of her own energon. Her once vibrant blue eyes were now dull and lifeless, her breathing was jagged and her skin was a deathly white.

As soon as Ratchet started to work on her he knew there was no hope for the girl. With many broken bones and her spark failing due to the stab wounds, it was only a matter of time before she slipped away.

Ironhide grabbed Megan's nimble left hand in his huge one, and looked down at her.

"Everything's going to be alright, you'll be fine, Ratchet will heal you." He continued to murmur reassuring words, all of which fell upon death ears. The only sign that she was still fighting was when she managed to whisper, in a scratchy voice, the weapons specialists' name.

Ratchet had now stopped trying to revive the techno-organic, as there was nothing more he could do, and looked upon her with grief filled eyes.

Ironhide was having none of it. He didn't want to believe that his true love was about to leave him. He gently reached forward with his other hand and lightly stroked her forehead. The others watched silently, already mourning the loss of a special comrade.

"Don't die on me, Megan, please." Ironhide whispered to her. His voice cracked, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The war hardened 'bot watched on in agony and devastation as Megan took her last breath, her eyes closing. The rising and falling of her chest stopped, and Ironhide's own spark felt like it had torn in two.

When Ironhide froze over the lifeless body, everyone took a step back. They all knew full well about Ironhide's temper, and how it would probably spiral out of control very quickly.

But, instead, the mech gazed down at his lost love, and let a single energon tear slide down his face.

At the exact same time, a wail of anguish was heard from the base.

**Im sorry, but im gonna leave it at that for now, you will have to wait for the next update to find out what happens next!**

**Also, im sorry if the constant POV change was confusing, I just started listening to the song Hero by Skillet, and just typed away, hence why the lyrics are in there aswell.**

**There will be more of Chromia in later chapters, as she is not finished with her plan, not by a long shot.**

**I personally think that the last part of this chapter was probably one of the best things ive written so far, so Im kinda proud of it, not to brag, just my opinion :) **

**Anyways, please R&R!**


	17. IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

Protect our right to write and read what we want. Sign the petition at:

www. change .og /petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

Take out the spaces, add an r between the o and g, and please sign. Pass this on.

This is REAL, so please do this if you want to continue writing what you love, don't let them crush our imagination.


	18. Chapter 17:Aftermath

**A/N:- I do not own any of the characters from transformers, but I do own my OC's.**

**I'm SO sorry for not updating in ages, you can blame my 2 second attention span for it :/ **

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

Chapter 17:Aftermath

Barricade was pacing back and forth in his cell, worry etched onto his jagged faceplate.

He had heard all of the yelling about Chromia planning to terminate Megan, and was praying with his entire spark that they would reach her in time.

Growling in frustration, he made the rash decision to go and help. He would deal with the consequences later.

The mech then started punching and kicking the steel bars with all his power. It took around 6 minutes to make a dent, but Barricade wasn't going to give up. He needed to try and help his daughter, if it wasn't too late already.

_(Elsewhere in the base….)_

Grimlock was jumping up and down in irritation.

"Me Grimlock want to help pretty lady!" He roared, glaring furiously at the screen in front of him. Ratchet had been kind enough to install the TV so that the dino-bot could see everything that was going on from the medic's point of view. The only thing he could make out was extremely blurry forestation as the CMO whipped passed them all.

Though he would never admit it, Grimlock was worried for Megan. He had grown attached to her, much like everyone else on base, and was not pleased when Prime ordered him to remain behind, for 'disguise' purposes. That had made Grimlock think-yes, it's possible-.

_How could Grimlock blow cover? Me Grimlock King!_

All of a sudden an explosion erupted elsewhere on the base and startled the t-rex into falling down. Grimlock growled angrily and started to stomp around in his room repeatedly.

"RAAWWRR! ME GRIMLOCK KILL THOSE WHO ATTACKING BASE!"

He froze and transformed into his robot mode when he picked up on footsteps approaching. They stopped directly outside his room's door and he brought his blasters out warily.

Everything was silent, even the screen was soundless as the dinobot waited anxiously for the oncoming threat.

The door slid open, and he fired.

_(With the rest of the Autobots)_

No one could speak. Everyone was silent for several minutes. Words couldn't even be formed at this point in time.

She was gone. They couldn't believe it.

They'd never hear her laugh.

See her smile.

Watch her fight.

Talk to her.

Hear her beautiful voice, ever again.

All they could do was watch as Ironhide silently mourned for her, along with them all. Several sets of downcast optics and emotionless faces surrounding the former techno organics body.

Optimus had a grave look on his face. After some initial hesitation, he decided that it would be best to go back to base, but not before burying her. Just as he went to voice his command, four blurs rushed through the trees,

"Is Megan alri-"

Jazz was cut off when they all noticed Ironhide hunched over the body of their close friend who they had grown to think of as family.

Mirage silently bowed in respect for her, the sadness seeping into his optics, as he walked towards Prowl.

Jazz fell to his knees and stared blankly at the ground. No one had ever seen the saboteur like this before and knew better than to question it at this time.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were shaking their helms in refusal.

"No, no she's not dead, she can't be." They muttered simultaneously.

She was a sister to them, a _sister,_ and she had become so close to them it felt as if a part of them was missing, one that could only be filled by Megan's cheerful spirit.

There was a moment more of silence before they both roared out in agony for their loss, a horrible, and animalistic like sound rang throughout the dead forest.

"I-I did what I could." Ratchet admitted as he looked down at the body despairingly. Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you could, old friend." He said reassuringly, but everyone knew that the CMO would hold a grudge against himself for a very long time.

"I don't know what made Chromia do this." Arcee whispered, energon fluid rimming her eyes. Hot Rod placed a comforting arm around her, his solemn face watching her.

"We'll find her and ask." He growled out. All of them nodded in agreement, except from Ironhide, who was snarling to himself.

"What is it, 'Hide?" Prowl asked the crestfallen Autobot. The weapon specialist slowly turned towards him, a dark look in his optics which overshadowed the grief as he replied.

"She was jealous."

_(Autobot Base)_

"Woah woah woah, holy scrap!" A voice yelled as it dodged the numerous amount of blasts hurtling towards him. Grimlock growled but withdrew his blasters.

"What you doing out of cell Barricade?" He snarled, reading himself to charge. Now was not the time for someone to annoy the dinobot.

"Ease it up Grimlock, I just came to set you free. We are going to go after her." The black and white mech stated, determination clear in his optics. Grimlock's own optics brightened excitedly as he started to giggle and hop up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Me Grimlock help save pretty lady!" He exclaimed. This made Barricade frown, his sire instincts kicking in.

"Watch what you say about my sparkling, or I won't hesitate to turn you into a scrap pile." He threatened. Grimlock just huffed defiantly.

"Let's go already!" Grimlock transformed into his t-rex mode and stomped his foot. Barricade nodded and went to transform when all of a sudden his spark clenched painfully in its chamber, as if someone was piercing a hole through it. The ex-con cried out at the intensifying pain and fell to his knees.

Poor Grimlock just watched helplessly as he clawed at his chestplates.

After what seemed like forever the pain subsided and Barricade was panting. His optics widened as he realized what that must have been.

_No, she's not dead, no _He stuttered in his mind.

Grimlock had gone to check on the TV only to see Ratchet's holoform trying to resurrect Megan, but it clearly wasn't working. It was a sight that would scar the dinobot forever as he ran to the corner of his room, sat down and started rocking.

Barricade felt lubricant well up in his optics as he felt his daughters spark die out and howled in devastation.

One that wouldn't be lifted for a very long time.

**GW1234: I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**This chapter is way too short for my liking, but I have been tempted to re-write this story when I find the time. I re-read it last night and saw how it lacked real plot and just flowed off of random ideas in my head.**

**To those who enjoy this story, don't panic, I will most likely keep this one up and update it aswell but if I do write a re-write of this it will have a new name. I won't delete this off fanfiction.**

**I'm wishing you all a Happy New Year :)**


	19. Author's Note

**GW1234:- DO NOT WORRY THIS IS NOTHING BAD I'M SORRY IF I ACCIDENTLY GAVE YOU GUYS HEART ATTACKS **

**Anyway I just wanted to let you all know that I am rewriting this story, changing things I think don't fit well, adding more character development and extra moments *yay for more Ironhide/Megan fluffy moments*.**

**I am partly doing this as a thanks to all of you who are still putting up with my lack of updates, but also because I feel like the plot is too rushed in a majority of places and I have been considering rewriting this for a while now :)**

**I have already uploaded a re-written chapter 1 and 2 will hopefully follow tonight so long as I don't get distracted and when I get to the end I there will be a new chapter!**

**I hope you all understand and you are all amazing and I thank you for reading my story :D**


End file.
